Crimson Tide
by little-nessieC
Summary: Two rival schools, with two rival hunks. Only Bella could get caught in the middle! BXE! Now, Completed! Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Music:

"Your Not Alone" by Embrace

"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars

"Into the Ocean" by Blue October

"Everybody Changes" by Keane

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Twilight. Steph-Meyer does. God bless her and that wonderful dream she had a few years back. Without that dream, we wouldn't have Twilight. ( If you don't know what I'm talking about...you really need to do your homework! )

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

My mom had warned me about this. Apparently, she wasn't joking. It actually rained everyday in Forks. Ok, so technically today was my first day, but still, I figured she could be exaggerating. But she wasn't. I took one step outside of the Sea-Tac Airport and inhaled sharply. If I was going to spend the rest of my high school career in rainy Washington state, I had to get use to the damp. And the cold. And the gray skys. And ALL of the green. But most of all, I had to get use to my dad. Thinking of spending the next two years with my father sounded bazaar, but after all, it was my decision. I remember when the bright idea of moving to Forks popped in my head.

**FLASKBACK**

"Come on Bella! Come dance with us!" My mom called to me from the dance floor. Every year the company Phil worked for held a Halloween party with plenty of food, music, and dancing.

"No mom really, I don't want to. I'm really hungry, I think I'll go hit up the buffet line. You go enjoy your time with Phil."

"Ok sweetie, but hey, if you feel like bustin a move, come join us!" I had to laugh and she worked her hips from side to side finding her way back to Phil on the dance floor. I wasn't as hungry as I lead on and only used the buffet line as an excuse not to dance. Phil and my mom had been married for 2 years now and this was our second time at the company party. Last years' excuse was my twisted ankle. Which actually was twisted. Stupid sidewalk with all it's cracks. So instead of heading to the buffet line, I found a group of office chairs and clumped down on the one nearest me. I was about to whip out a book when someone grabbed it straight out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Who comes to a party to read a book?" I knew that voice, and my irritation grew bigger as I reached up for my book only to be meet with a pair of blue eyes.

"Just give me my book back, Jane."

"You know, I think I will. Really, Bella I don't get you. I mean, why don't you just have fun once in awhile? Let loose ya know?" She said the words with such a hard edge it took everything in me not to slap the smirk off her face.

"To each their own, I suppose."

"Whatever weirdo. When are you going to stop hiding behind you books and realize there is a real world out there?" I didn't answer, I snatched my book from her hand and walked away. I thought about walking at a faster pace but I knew that I'd most likely trip on something and cause myself more embarrassment. I walked through the crowd and headed towards the spot where I knew my mom and Phil would be dancing. And that's when I saw them. Really saw them. Phil was twirling my mom around and her dress with flowing in the air. Her hair was short but the breeze that passed in it carried the smell of her strawberry shampoo across the entire dance hall. Phil hand was resting on her lower back as her head started to rest of his chest. Phil had the most adorable grin on his face, and my mom looked completely peaceful. In that moment, everything in their lives was right. Everything but me. I was so mad at myself for being selfish. All Phil and my mom wanted for me to be was happy, and I couldn't even do that. My mom didn't understand me, Jane clearly didn't understand me, heck, I didn't even understand me. I knew I had to let Phil and my mom have their peace, what could I do to let them have it? I had to leave, to get away from them where they didn't have to worry about me anymore. All of a sudden a flash of my father popped into my head, and I swear I could hear the rain falling in Forks, Washington all the way down in Phoenix.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So hows your mom Bells?"

"Renee is good dad. She got a job at a great elementary school near our house."

"It takes a special person to work with rascals all day, I'll give her that."

Ok, so the ride to Forks from the airport wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Charlie and I made a bunch of small talk and from the way he talked about Renee and her 'ways', made me think I got much more from Charlie than his looks.

"So Bella, I've already registered you for school and you start Monday."

"Today is Wednesday dad, why don't I start tomorrow?"

He looked over at me with a grin on his face and replied, "So wait, you actually WANT to go to school?" He laughed. "I'll tell you this much Bells, you are one of a kind."

"It's not so much as going to school dad, it's just that I'm the new kid and the sooner I get this over with, the better."

"Yeah, you're right about that, but I didn't want to throw you into the mess at East Forks High."

"What do you mean mess?" Seriously why was I debating me not going to school? Sure it would be nice to have a few days to unpack and get use to my new town, but I wasn''t lying earlier, I really wanted to get my first day over with.

"Well, Bells, I hate to tell you this, as I've noticed that you aren't much of a sports fanatic, but Forks takes Football seriously."

"And..." Was he ever gonna get to a point?

"You see, it's football season," He shot me a look and I must have looked confused because he continued, "Football season is a time of year when..."

"I know what Football season is! I just don't understand why you're making a big deal out of it."

"You see East Forks has a rival school. West Forks. They pretty much compete at everything. From sports, to academics, to which school as the best looking students." He shook his head at the last remark. "And I just thought that if you started school tomorrow, it wouldn't be fair to you. You need time to adjust."

"You can not be serious dad." I'm sure he was joking, about the last part anyway. He had to be joking...right?

"No, Bells, I'm serious. Football is serious business 'round dez parts." I busted up laughing at my dads poor attempt of a hill billie accent.

"Ok, ok dad. No school til Monday. Got it." I not sure if he understood what I said through my laughs be he nodded and gazed out of his window.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Seriously dude...you have won every round tonight! It's like your reading my mind or something!" Emmett was clearly upset from losing yet another round of poker. And, although it would be really cool if I could read minds, I was sad to say that I couldn't. But Emmett was like a 5 year old, I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what move he would make next.

"Not my fault, you aren't very orginial with the game. Time for some lessons dear brother. I'll ask Rosalie to fresh your skills. At least so knows how to give me a run for my money." I grinned. I loved to make fun of the fact that Emmett's girlfriend, not only can take apart an entire car and put it back together in no time flat, she was also a good poker pal.

"I don't need Rosalie to teach me anything!" Emmett stormed off. I wasn't worried to bad about it. I knew I had about 2 minutes, then he would come back into the family room of our house, sodas in hand, and ready for some more fun. I really did love Emmett. And, next fall when he went away to school, I was really going to miss him. Rosalie was in her senior year, like Emmett, and they planned on going to Seattle together. Emmett for college and Rosalie to pursue her modeling career.

"I hope he brings me back a soda." Jasper was use to our little disputes. He had been part of the family for 2 years now, ever since Alice spotted him running laps while she waited for Emmett and me after football practice. I swear, in the matter of weeks, not only did they become an item, they were head of heels for eachother. Emmett was kicked into over drive when he heard how close the happy couple had gotten, but I on the other hand, knew Alice. And I knew she had a way of knowing that things were going to work out. She told me that she trusted Jasper, and he was the one for her, so I believed her. And I had known Jasper for awhile before he met Alice, and I liked him. He was laid-back, down-to-earth, kind of guy. But most of all, I could tell her really loved my sister.

"Ok seriously Edward, you have to put that girlfriend of yours on a leach." Emmett sounded really annoyed when he came back into the family room with sodas for Jasper and I. I looked at him questioningly for just a second when I heard someone ring the doorbell.

"You should get it Edward." Emmett said as he sat back and that table to start another hand of poker.

I did as I was told and as I worked my way to the front door, I hoped and prayed that the one person I DID NOT want to talk to, wasn't behind that door.

"Edward! Hurry up! It's cold out here!" Damn. It was her. I opened the door only to find my 'girlfriend' Tanya holding up a blockbuster bag and a pizza box. "I thought we could spend the evening together?" She looked up at me through her lashes and plastered a huge smile on her face. She was pretty, I guess, but beyond that, there was nothing.

"Tanya, I told you, I'm spending the day with Jasper and Emmett. Besides, my mom will be here and she always makes big meals when we have guest so your pizza will not be needed."

"Did someone say pizza?" Emmett was suddenly behind me grinning ear to ear. "Why don't I take that off your hands?" Emmett took the pizza box and headed back to the family room, but before he turned the corner, he made the remark I think Tanya wasn't supposed to hear, "At least your good for something."

"What is that suppost to mean?" Tanya demanded. I said nothing, my eyes wondered, stairing pointlessly at the walls of our foyer. "Edward? What did Emmett mean!" Tanya screamed.

"I don't know." I lied. "Listen Tanya, thanks for the pizza but I was serious earlier when I said I wanted a quite evening with the guys."

"But, Rosalie gets to come to your family dinner right?" She folded her arms.

"Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and Alice's best friend, so yes, she gets to come." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That makes no since Edward! I'm your girlfriend! I should be there too!" I really hated when she whined.

"You are not my girlfriend. Two dates does not translate to girlfriend." Maybe it did in her book, but not mine.

"You better get in here before all the pizza is gone!" At least that's what I think Jasper said. He must have had a big chuck of pizza in his mouth when he was giving me my warning.

"Gotta go Tanya. See you at school." And with that I shut the door. Probably on her face, but I didn't care. Normally I was nice and polite to girls, my father taught me well, but Tanya, she was just too annoying to be polite too.

A few hours later, when the pizza had long been gone, and Emmett took the box to the trash bins, to 'distroy evidence', the girls finally came home.

"Trust me on this Alice, he was checking you out!" Rosalie was clearly upset by something.

"No he wasn't, he was just being nice." Alice, although she was a smart girl, never knew when someone was hitting on her.

"I'll kill him." Jasper was no longer playful, but fierce. And, from the sound of his voice, he was defiantly serious.

"Calm down you over-protective fool! It was nothing." Alice then sat next to Jasper on the love seat. "Besides, he was like 14, with bad acne. And OMG! He didn't even know what the difference between a tube top and a halter top was! Ew! NO WAY!" I shot Jasper a look, and he shrugged. Good, because if he knew the difference, I'd have to vomit.

* * *

I guess I should have warned you guys before you read the first chapter, but whatever, here it goes! 'Crimson Tide' is going to be a LONG story. I plan on making about 12-15 chapters, then maybe a sequel. Who knows? Anyways, the next 5 chapters I've already written, I just need to edit them, then I should post them soon. TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a pretty, royal-blue winter coat. I own a yellow laptop. I own a black dog. I do not own Twilight. *tear*

* * *

Chapter 2 Music:

"I Dont' Wanna Be In Love" by Good Charlotte

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"Thank heaven! I can finally sit down and enjoy a meal! I have been running ragged all day!"

"Emmett, we've only been in school for 4 hours and you don't have PE until next hour. How could you be so worn out?" Rosalie laughed while Emmett ignored because he was too interested in the food on his tray.

"So what time do you think we should meet up tonight?" Alice said after finally releasing Jasper from a kiss I would later have to talk to her about. As a friend, I was very happy for Alice when she meet Jasper and started dating him. To see Alice so happy and content with life, made me happy. But, as her brother, I needed to step in because they way the moved around each other, told me they were ready for a different level in their relationship. I knew it would do no good to talk to her so I'd probably just give her advice. And Jasper as good _warning_.

"I was thinking we could meet up at the park on main street, then we all could ride together to the party." I announced to the gang.

Alice thought hard for a brief second, and then said, "Yeah, that works for me."

"I still don't understand why we have to go to this party, I mean it's in East Forks, it's probably lame and you know it's going to be boring. I bet the only reason you boys want to go is that you're hoping they recognize you and start a fight. Yeah that's it! You're looking for a fight aren't you?" Although Rosalie's question were pointed towards the males at the table, she waited for Emmett to respond.

"You know it's not like that, Rose. It's just...I don't know. Maybe it's time we see what they have to offer in East Forks."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Rosalie spit out through her teeth.

"Um...maybe we should leave?" Jasper whispered to Alice.

"Yeah, I don't want to get in the middle of this." Alice grabbed her book bag while Jasper took care of their tray of food.

Emmett, finally realizing something was wrong, looked up at Rosalie and finally answered her question, "Rose, I just meant we needed to see what their team has to offer this year."

"Really, so this has nothing to do with that new girl that enrolled at East Forks last week?"

"No, I didn't even know they had a new student!"

"Oh, you are so full of yourself! Everyone knows about her! All the guys want a piece of her and some of our own football team want to take her out! I'm sure you've heard them talking about her!" Rosalie was clearly winning this fight.

"Well, yeah sure, I mean, they were talking about some chick, but I never paid any attention to it." Emmett tried to rebound but his voice was fading and I knew it was time for me to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the park later." I'm not sure if they heard me or not, but I through my trash away and started walking to my next class. As I made it into the hallway, I overheard two freshman talking about a girl named Isabella. They words were full of things like...hot, cute, easy on the eyes, nice rack... I stopped listening after that. I actually thought it was pretty rude to talk about a girl like that. I mean, I had a sister to look out for, and I'd known Rose since elementary school, so she was like a sister to me as well. Speaking for girls, I wondered where Tanya was. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a few days. As I settled into my chair in my English class, I wondered about Tanya. Hey sure, she was pretty and I guess I liked her. We had been dating for 3 months but I just thought that by now, I would feel much more for her. I envied Emmett and Jasper in that way. They knew who they were meant for, and I was still searching. I reached into my pocket and gave Tanya a quick message:

Hey, where are you?

I slid my phone back into my pocket as my teacher walked into the classroom and began our discussion on Walt Whitman.

Bella's Point of View

My first day of school passed in a rush. I was relieved to find that people were more interested in the upcoming football game, and not on the new girl. Me. I made friends with a girl named Angela after she invited me to sit with her at lunch. She was my life savor. There was also this boy, Mike, I think he name was, he was overly friendly. He actually had the nerve to wrap his arm around my shoulder while we were walking in the hallway after Biology class. I insisted that I could find the gym by myself, but he thought otherwise. I got him back for it...I made sure to spike the volleyball using the back of his head.

When I got home, I immeetatily started making dinner. I was making a big pot of chili and for it to turn out just right, it had to simmer for a couple of hours. As I began to chop the onions, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela."

"Oh hey."

"I wanted to see if you'd ride to Port Angeles with me tomorrow after school." She paused, "We're going for outfits to wear to the game Friday night." She paused again, so she must have heard the hesitation in my silence. "But they have this great bookstore and a cool coffee shop with the best mocha creamer you could ever imagine!"

"Ok, sure Angela. I'd love to go." Bookstore and coffee was exactly what I needed to raise my spirits in this rainy weather.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at school then!" She hung up the phone.

Some more time had passed and the chili was nearly done, when I heard Charlie come in the front door.

"What's cookin Bells?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Chili, Grandma Swan's recipe."

"Haven't had that in ages."

"Me either, I hope it turns out right."

"It will. You have Swan blood, chili making is in our D.N.A." Charlie smiled.

The following day of school few by quicker than the first, and I was thankful. At lunch, Mike was still overly frinedly, and if looks could kill, Jessica would have murdered me.

The ride to Port Angeles was nice. Angela broke the ackwardness with her angelic comments. Jessica hadn't said a word to me, while Lauren wouldn't shut up.

"So Bella," Lauren caught my attention. "Are you excited about prom?"

"Um...prom? No." I had no plans to attend the nightmare.

"Well, I know Mike has the whole thing planned. He's going all out for it. If I were you, I'd be excited. Mike doesn't do anything half-way." Lauren informed me.

"Is Mike on the prom committee or something?" I asked.

"No, he's your prom date remember?"

"WHAT!?!?" I screamed which made Angela swerve the car."What do you mean 'prom date'?"

"He said he was taking you to prom." Angela said in a soft voice. I heard Jessica take in large amount of air and exhale sharply. Clearly she wished Mike was her prom date.

"No. No, he is not taking me to prom." I spit out through my teeth. The rest of the care ride was filled with chatter about the football game. And which player was looked better in the uniforms. Jessica seemed to be much happier after I shattered the rumors about prom.

Once we arrived in Port Angeles, I made plans with the girls to meet them at the coffee shop in two hours and Angela pointed me in the direction of the bookstore. I must say, when I found the store, I was impressed. It had books and CD's stacked from wall to wall. I could spend forever in here and never get bored. After a few minutes of browsing, I found a corner and sat cross-legged and started to separate my small collection I had accumulated. I'm not sure how long I sat there, lost in the words of one of the books, when I got this feeling that someone was watching me. When I looked up to see who it was, my eyes met with the most sparkling pair of green eyes on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Music:

"Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the novel Twilight, but that's it. All bragging rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Eddie, PLEASE!" Tanya's voice was beginning to really infuriate me. Is it possible that someone who annoyed you to the bottomless pits of hell, could heave you back to Earth, only to sling you back to hell again?

"Tanya, for the last time, I do not want to go in there. Nothing in that store holds any interest for me."

"Fine, you know what? I am just so sick of this! Any other guy would flip over backwards to go into a sex shop with _me_ but not you!"

"Tanya I don't think we're on the same page about this whole sex thing." I was trying really hard to stay composed, but Tanya had insisted that if we had sex, we would become closer and our relationship would improve. I, on the other hand, thought differently. Sex shouldn't be a last resort in a failing relationship. It should be between two people who loved each other and wanted to express that love in the most intimate way.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." There, I said it.

"Whatever Edward." Tanya's voice grilled into me as she stormed into the sex shop. I watched her as she disappeared behind the glass door and wondered if I was making a mistake. Here I am, 18 years old, and a virgin. Maybe my twisted way of thinking was all wrong. Maybe sex was just a fun thing that two people did together and nothing more. I had Tanya. Well, sort of. Even now, after 3 months of 'dating', I still heard rumors of her going to Seattle to night clubs and hooking up with random guys. I'm not one to dwell on rumors, but when I would ask Tanya about them, she would get on the defense, and scream at me for not trusting her.

Before I knew it, I was about 6, maybe 7 blocks away from the sex shop, where I had left Tanya, or she had left me. Still not sure how that worked out. Anyways, here I was standing in front of this bookstore store. I had been here a few times. It was the only place within 200 miles that you could find CD's of underground bands and rare book finds. I loved this place. The people that worked here were always so nice, and could help you find any CD you wanted. I thought about working here alot, not that I needed the money, I just craved the company of people with similar interest. I walked into the music shop and headed to my favorite corner only to be stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a dozen of CD's and books scattered around her, was an angel. No not an angel. Being an angel didn't do her justice. She was much more than that. She was a God.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

And to my amazment, my eyes locked with the most beautiful pair of green eyes in the whole world.

They were so deep, thoughtful, and pure. Whoever this person was, wherever he had came from, I was sure glad he was standing in front of me now. 'No, Bella. Don't do this. DO NOT let your mind run away from you'. As many times as I repeated the sentence in my head, I couldn't pull my eyes from his. There, as I was looking into his eyes, I noticed he had a confused look of his face. Almost like his mind was working over time. Or maybe not working at all. I giggled a little, and when I did, his eyes shot up at the sound of my laugh. He looked happy. Just behind him, was a blond headed girl with a bag from _Kitten's Pounce._ I didn't need a rocket scientist to tell me what was in that bag and I giggled again, louder this time.

"I think your girlfriend has a surprise for you." I couldn't help but giggle again.

"I'm sorry...what?" he spoke. I couldn't believe the sound that was coming from his lips. Almost like velvet. When realization hit him, he turned his head around to gaze out the window and gave a look of pure disgust. I took the opportunity to gather my things, jump to my feet, and head to the cashier. As I walked away from the green eyed beauty, I made a mental note to myself, that I had way too much on my plate, and spending time with my dad was my main priority, NOT pinning after some guy, that I didn't even know, while his over-the-top-beautiful girlfriend, waited for him outside, with a bag of _goodies._

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

She had brown hair that reached the mid of her back then flowed into soft curls. Some of her hair had tints of red and it shimmered in the light. Her skin was flawless, pale, but creamy. Her lips were full and a soft pink color. My eyes gazed over her face in awe, then slowly, they traveled down her body. Her neck was alluring, creamy just like her face. I followed in further down towards her collar bone and there to no surprise, the skin was creamy as well. Just then, as if she could read my mind, she moved her delicate hand and brushed away a stand of curly hair out of her face and looked straight at me. That's when I lost my breath. Her eyes were sweet chocolate, deep and pure. The expression on my face must have been a sight because she started to giggle. And that only deepened my attraction to her. She had the most beautiful laugh and the way her lips turned upward only made me want to touch them with the tip of my finger. Then finally, my god spoke.

"I think your girlfriend has a suprise for you." My god, her voice was sweet, flawless. It took me a minute to comprehend what she has said to me.

"I'm sorry....what?" I must have sounded like a complete idiot because she started to giggle again, only this time, she pointed behind me.

When I finally managed enough strength to turn my head from this god, I found Tanya, holding a bag of "goodies" and grinning from ear to ear. She was outside of the music shop and looking at me through the glass. That's when I noticed the bag she was holding said "Kittens Pounce, for all your _special _needs."

By the time I twisted my head back around to find my god again, she was gone. My head whipped back and forth, sweeping the store to find her again, but with no luck. Maybe I was right on the money with the whole _god _thing. How else could she had looked so perfect, so natural, so loving, and in the blink of an eye, disappear. After what seemed like forever, I gaze landed on the cashier who was ringing up some books that's when I noticed my god again. She hadn't disappear, she just had headed to checkout.

I found that my feet no longer took orders from my head. My feet, that were now, guiding themselves to where my god was digging in her purse, had a mind of their own.

"Hello." Seriously, that's what came out of my mouth. Of all the things I could have said to her, in the precious moment, I said, hello? But what else could I have said to her? What do you talk about when you meet a god?

"Um...hi." Again, her voice was like magic. Magic that was pulling me in, never to let me go. And I didn't mind one pit. She was looking up at me again, and, as before, I got lost in her eyes. Finally, as if she was reading my mind, she gave me exactly what I had been hoping for. She smiled. And as she smiled, as asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yeah, I fine. Why do you ask?" It was easier now to talk to her. I wasn't stairing into her eyes, so much as I now moved my attention down to her lips as she spoke.

"Well, I don't know." She paused, "I have this feeling, that maybe your lost, or no not lost," she paused again then continued without missing a beat, "I have a feeling that something caught you by surprise."

Oh how she was right on the money. "Wow, you're right. I was caught of guard by something." I smiled at my best attempt to keep things casual.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" She handed her credit card over to the cashier and this time, as she spoke to me, she turned her whole body so that it was angle to mine, "You're girlfriend and her ah....surprise for you." She giggled.

"I have no idea what your talking about." A smile creeped onto my face so she knew that I was kidding.

"Well, if your smart, which you probably are, you shouldn't keep her waiting much longer. She'll probably be really upset if you're in here, chatting away with some chick, while she's out there, freezing, and holding on to your little gift." She smiled again.

"No. If I know Tanya, she's just planning on how many mixed drinks she can down at whichever party is being held this weekend."

She turned back to the cashier as she slid her credit card back into her wallet and signed her name to the receipt.

"Why do you say I'm smart?" I asked, trying to prolong the conversation.

"What?" She clearly hadn't remembered asking me that earlier.

"You said earlier, that I'm probably smart. What gave me away?"

Again, she smiled and each time she did so, she stole my heart away from me for safe keeping.

"Well, not alot of people come into a book store, epically when the whole town is going on and on about some football game. Most people tell me that there's a real world out there, and all the books in the world don't add up to one life experience." This time she looked down, and did I catch a bit of depression in her last remark. From the pits of my stomach, I wanted to pull her out of this self-loathing state, and make her happy. But, I didn't know the first thing about her. Aside, from her being a god. I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I blurted out.

"Bella."

And with that, this _Bella_ had me forever, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

A.N.: I have a two things I would like to clear up.

1. ) Yes, I know that football season is in the fall/winter and prom usually is in the spring, but...this is MY story! I will write it as I choose. Please no negative comments, I delete them. There is already enough negativity in the world, please don't add to it. If I wanted it to snow in July, I could do that too!

2.) The title 'Crimson Tide' has nothing to do wtih Alabama football. ( I don't even learn near Alabama! ) It has a deeper meaning, which will be revealed later in the story.

Don't worry, I have edited two more chapters and I will post them later today! Have funny reading! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 BPOV

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine...no matter how much I pray.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella." I turned away from him as I said my name. I shouldn't have even gave him that much information. He was a stranger for crying out loud! So why did I feel such a connection to this stranger?

"Wait!" He called from behind me. "Where are you going?" He said as me met me at the front door of the shop.

"Um...to meet up with my friends?" Why did he care where I was headed? With a girlfriend like his, I was sure I held no interest for him.

"Can I walk you?" He asked. Well that was a shocker.

"Sure, I suppose. Although, I think I can manage not getting lost. What's your name?"

"Edward." He said in a small voice. Edward was a good name. Noble, truth worthy.

I remembered the blond headed girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend, and wondered where she went.

"Where did your girlfriend head off too?" I questioned.

Edward didn't look to happy to be talking about this subject, but he answered me. "She's not my girlfriend." He stated. "She went off into another store I think."

"You're not going to check on her? I mean, it is cold."

"She'll be ok. She's Tanya...she has her ways." And from the sound of his voice, I knew the topic of _Tanya_, was over.

As we started walking around the crowded streets of Port Angeles, I noticed for the first time since I'd arrived in Washington, that people weren't stairing. It was nice.

"What brings you to Port Angeles?" Edward asked as we passed a clothing boutique.

"A girl from school invited me, so I tagged along. You?" I found that it was comfortable talking to Edward in a way I wasn't sure I could explain.

"I love Port Angeles!" His eyes look cheerful. "The people here don't care for football," he paused, "it gets pretty stressful in Forks."

"You're from Forks?" I asked. Why hadn't I seen him in school?

"Yeah, have you heard of it?"

"I just moved there. From Phoenix." I clarified.

"That's great! So wait....which school do you go to?" He lost the cheer in his eyes with his last question.

"West Forks, why?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Edward?" I asked. "Edward?" I asked again. Still no response. "EDWARD!" I screamed. That seemed to wake him up.

"What? Oh, yeah...sorry. I got lost in thought." Her explained in a small voice.

"Are you over it now?" I giggled. That seemed to make him happy.

"Yes, I over it." Edward smiled down at me. I'm not sure what happened, but when he was smiling at me, and I was returning that same smile, I felt this strange connection between the two of us. Like, no matter how little I knew about him, I felt deep in my soul that he could be trusted. I felt so alive and free, yet protected and secure. I knew from the depths of my soul, that Edward wouldn't hurt me. In a matter of a few minutes, he had become my friend. Easy to talk to. Funny. Charming. I really liked this guy.

We just stood there, in the cold, with the wind gushing all around us. Although, I felt warm. Warm from the inside out.

"Bella! There you are!" I heard Angela call. I whipped my head around to see her fast approaching me.

"Hey Angela." I said to her once she was standing right next to me. "This is Edward." I gestured toward him with my right hand.

"Hello Angela." Edward was very polite.

"Um...hi." I could tell Angela knew him, or I should say, knew about him.

"So Bella...Lauren and Jessica are waiting for us."

"Oh right." I looked up at Edward. "So, it was nice meeting you Edward." I gave a small smile.

"You too Bella." He looked to Angela, then back at me. "Have fun at your new school." He smiled and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"That was weird. He didn't even say goodbye." I felt sad that Edward left the way he did.

"OMG! Do you know who that is!" Angela all but took out my left ear. "That's Edward Cullen! OMG!"

"Yeah, I met him at the shop you pointed out. Thanks for that by the way." I raised my bag to show off the books I had just purchased but she wouldn't let me start. "Bella, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing much. We just talked a little why?"

"Well, and I telling you this for your own good. Edward is from East Forks you see,"

"He already told me that." I stated.

"Yes, well you don't seem to grasp the concept. If it gets around school that you were hanging out with him, this could get ugly." Angela was whispering now.

"Angela," I began, trying not to sound like I was talking to a five year old, "I don't care about football. And I sure don't care about what people think of me. Besides, you won't tell anyone will you?"

"No, I wouldn't. You have my word." She pretended to zip tie her lips shut. "We have to hurry to the coffee shop, Lauren and Jessica are waiting for us."


	5. AN READ PLEASE!

A/N:

Yes, I know, juicy stuff. More to come I promise! I try to update everyday, but I'm working full-time now, ( I was working part-time ) so time might be a little bit harder to come by. Again, thanks to all that have left me comments. I really appreciate those who have respected my wishes and NOT posted negative reviews. With that being said, I would like to clarify are few things about, 'Crimson Tide'.

1.) No, Mike is not the hunk for West High. And No, neither is Jacob. Although, Jacob will be in my story, next chapter I believe. He plays a pretty big part in the story line. No, Bella doesn't date the hunk I have in mind from her new school. Can you guess what his name will be? Think about it.

2.) Yes, there will be more of The Cullens and The Hales in my story. Lots more of them. Like I said earlier, 'Crimson Tide' is going to be pretty long, ( but well worth the wait I assure you. ) I am a hard-core Alice fan, she's awesome. What would a Twilight story be without her? I know right, meaningless and wasteful.

3.) Lauren and Jessica are NOT Bella's friends. I know I wrote that they all went to Port Angels together, but it doesn't mean they like each other. I have BIG plans for Lauren and Jessica.

4.) Oh and about Tanya, I also have BIG plans for her, but not in a way you'd think...Don't worry about it. Stay tuned, and you'll see what I mean.

5.) Oh, and for those of you who said that thought 'Crimson Tide' meant someting dirty.....I must say, you are very creative people! LOL But I guess it could have a different meaning then the one I had intended.

And before I leave......

It's like 6 days before Twilight hits theaters, and I am such a Twilight dork, that I just HAD TO HAVE a ticket to the midnight showing on Thursday, Nov. 20th. Anyways, I was wondering if anyone else brought a ticket to see Twilight on that date and time. Just so I know I'm not the only Twilight dork out there!


	6. Chapter 4 EPOV

Chapter 5 Music:

"The Seed" by The Roots

* * *

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Merer, therefor, Twilight does not belong to me. Sad I know, but life does go on...

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

We arrived at the party early. Alice insisted that going to a party early was just stupid and social suicide, but Rosalie made a good point. "If we show up early, we will be able to see if anyone from East Forks will be there. I really don't want to start any trouble on a nite like this. Emmett on the other hand..."

The party was kicking off but I was so preoccupied with thoughts of Bella, I wasn't aware what was going on around me. I had mixed feelings about the Bella situation. One one hand, here was this amazing girl, who took my breath away from the moment I saw her. I had one conversation with the girl, just one, little talk, but I was quickly falling head over heels in love with her. On the other hand, she was from East Forks. No, not really, she said she just moved here from Phoenix, which means she wasn't wrapped up in this whole football mess...not yet anyways. My mind lingered on what the kids over at East Forks would do to her if it got out. What am I saying? I'm not dating her. I didn't even get her number for crying out loud! Sure, the kids at my school would give me a hard time as well, but that didn't matter so much.

I turned my attention back to my friends, and decided to enjoy some more of the party. Emmett was being a goof as always, and Alice was being chipper to everyone. There was about 50 people at the party by now and most of them I knew. I got pretty acquainted with the La Push crowd last summer when I tried my hand a surfing and they helped me learn the ropes. One guy from the La Push gang, Jacob, he was really cool. He was a perfect mixture of Emmett and Jasper. Usually, he just a funny guy to be around, and knew how to make people comfortable. But he also had his moments when, he to calm people's nerves, and allow them to vent their frustration out when they needed it. So I had no problem talking to him about my most recent dilemma. I knew my secret was safe with Jacob.

"Yeah man, I like her alot." I admitted.

"But what's the problem? I mean, if you like her, and from the sounds of it, she likes you too...why can't you guys just get things poppin?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned letting me know _poppin_ had a double meaning.

"Well.....there is this problem." I lead on.

"Oh, you mean that thing called Tanya." Jacob laughed. "Just get rid of man. You've been talking for weeks of how to do it."

"Yes, Tanya _is_ a problem. But not _the_ problem. The girl I met, she goes to East Forks." I said in a low voice.

"Oh. I see." Jacob said matching his low voice with mine. That's why I liked talking to Jacob so much. He understood my problem without me saying a word.

"Yeah, man. What am I going to do?" I questioned and I took a sip of my soda.

Realization hit his face and his grim turned down in a heartbeat.

"Wait, when did you meet?" Jacob asked.

"Last week, in Port Angeles." I answered.

"OMG!" Jacob was laughing now. "I can't believe it! This is too good to be true!"

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way." I spit through my teeth.

"No way man! You have got to be kidding me! Bella Swan?" He said while still laughing. My head shot up.

"You know her? I mean, I didn't get her last name but..." God, I did hope he knew her. But what were the chances.

"Yeah, I know the little squirt. Brown hair and big-old brown eyes. About this tall?" He raised his hands in the air to show me a proper height. _Brown _wasn't really how I'd put it. "Does that sound like her?"

"Yeah, that's sounds about right. How do you know her?" I asked again.

Jacob let out a small laugh, "Our dads are best friends, have been for years now. Fishing buddies. Bella use to spend the summers in Forks with Charlie." Jacob took a swig of his soda. "Hung out with her alot. Pretty cool girl."

"Well....can you tell me anything about her?" I'm sure I looked like a fool, begging to hear any scrap of news, but I didn't care. And information about Bella Swan, was gold to me.

"Ok man, calm down." Jacob laughed. "So where to begin?" He faked thinking hard. "Ok, well first I should warn you, she's not into macho guys."

"Do I look macho?" I asked.

"No, not really." Jacob laughed. "Let's see, oh! She also has an unhealthy obsession with books. It's kind-of freaky actually."

"I think that's pretty cool." I was nice to know people actually still read. "What else?" I asked.

"Well, she's pretty touchy about the topic of her family. I mean, she loves them so much, and guards them. So don't ask her anything too personal, not unless you want her to rip your head off. Oh and another thing! I know she's small, but seriously, the girl packs a bunch!" Jacob rubbed his jaw, I smiled thinking of what brought on that memory. "I kissed her once," Jacob started. "When we were 12. She nearly broke my nose." He smiled at the memory.

"Good for her." I smiled too.

The rest of the evening was full of laughter. Mostly from the stories Jacob was telling me. The more I heard, the more I wanted to hear. It was like I was falling in love with her, through Jacob's memories.

"Well my man, I can only see one possible soultion to your problem." Jacob said as he opened a bag of chips.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Tell the girl how you feel, and run for cover because you just started a war." Although his words were suppose to be a joke, they hit me hard. And he was right. Even though football was stupid to me, I knew it wasn't stupid to the fine people of Forks. Or to the students at either High School. And espically to Emmett. How would he handle this? How could I do that to him. We were both seniors and he had to focus all his attention on playing his best this season because scouts were suppost to be hiding out in the stands.

"So what are you going to do?" Jacob's question brought me out of my trance.

"I don't know Jacob, I don't know." I said as I took the last swig of my soda.

"Hey man, by the way...." Jacob's smiles stretched ear to ear, "She just walked in the door."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I bought the rights to Twilight yesterday. Now I'm broke. JUST KIDDING! Still doesn't belong to me. Dang it!

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

"Alright dad, I'm headed out." I called to my father from the front door. "Be back no later than nine, I promise."

"You can stay longer than that Bella, I turst you. Besides, Jacob is a good kid. You guys shouldn't get in too much trouble." Charlie chuckled from the living room.

"No later than nine dad." I mumbled under my breath as I stepped out the front door. I wasn't much for parties, and in my opinion, I didn't see the point in this one. Jacob had called yesterday to invite me to hang out with a couple of his friends down in La Push. If his friends were anything like him, I was sure in for a treat. I had known Jacob and his family for a few years now, and we had become pretty close. He was my best-friend.

I heard an engine puring in the background and figured it was my ride. Jessica. I cringed at the name. I told myself it shouldn't be that bad. Angela promised to sit in the back with me and Lauren was riding with another group so I wouldn't have to deal with her. Although Jessica had never done anything to me, every time I thought of her, I felt an ache in the pits of my stomach, telling me to stay away. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Who knows?

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" Angela asked as she hopped out of the SUV to let me in.

"Hey, I'm ready." I answered as I crawled into the backseat. When I was safely seated in the middle of Angela and Tyler, my attention went straight into the passenger seat. Sitting there was a tall, muscular blond boy with an evil grin. I wasn't sure what his eye color was, as he was looking at everything on my body, except my face.

"Well, hello there toots." When he spoke to me, I felt my whole body tense up. It was uncomfortable and awkward, not to mention, a little scary.

"Names Bella." Tyler told him for me. Mental note: Thank you Tyler.

"Bella." This blond let roll off of his lips. I didn't like the way he said my name. "I like it." He said as he met my gaze with his own. His eyes were blue, but not like the ocean. More like a storm. A fierce, uncontrollable, hate-filled storm, that was sure to inflict damage on anything in it's path.

"So, Bella," Anglea broke the silence, "I think you'll have fun in La Push. The kids there are great!"

"They're losers." Jessica informed me. "They don't even have a football team." Like not playing football meant they didn't count. The more Jessica talked, the more I wished she'd shut up.

"Actually, I'm friends with one of them. Jacob. Jacob Black." My voice was a little unsteady as I could still feel the male from the passenger seat looking me up and down.

"Ha! That kid is so weird!" This stranger roared form the front seat. "You just stick with me toots, I'll take care of you."

"Her name is...."Tyler started but I interrupted him.

"I can take care of myself thank you." I told him, while crossing my arms around my chest. Mostly to show I was serious, and that he would take the hint. But also so that my arms covered my chest, not that I was wearing anything revealing. It didn't help matters much because he smiled and continued to look me over with a smile playing on his lips.

"James, leave her alone." Jessica told him. So his name was James. Wow, even his named creeped me out. "James plays football at school with us." Jessica told me.

"Jessica," James began, "I'm just messin with her." James turned his attention back to me. "Jessica is my sister. But hey, don't worry Bella," James eyes were locked with mine. "I just playing with you. You see, it's not everyday that a pretty thing like yourself come to Forks. You can't play a guy for wanting to take a peak."

"So Bella." Tyler interrupted. "Are you coming to the game next week? You could meet my mom, she was friends with you mom when they were in school."

"Yeah Tyler, that would be great. Thanks."

The rest of the car ride went smoothly. I was really grateful for Angela and Tyler. Angela could read the tension radiating off of me every time James would turn in his seat just to look at me. She tried hard to make me think of other things like asking me how my school was in Phoenix and wondering how much I looked like my mom. I'd have to show a picture to her one day

Tyler was great. He had a way of changing the subject if James brought up someting inapproiate to talk about.

As Jessica packed her SUV in the Blacks' driveway, I hurried up and undid my seat belt and rushed out of the car following Tyler, since he was seated to my right, and James would no doubt be to my left. Once out of the car, Angela wrapped her arm around me and headed towards the party. We were about 5 feet from the front door when I heard James' voice come up from behind me, "Ah! I see we might have a little fun tonight toots." He said as he leaned in closer to me. "I know that Volvo, and it looks like some kids from West Forks are here. Let's play..." James trailed on. I walked faster, trying to get into the house before the rest of my friends. I really didn't understand the whole football thing, Jacob even tried to explain it to me a few year ago. "Hey, don't worry toots, I won't let ya get hurt." James' voice went right through me. I walked a little faster.

"Please James, not tonight. Let's just have fun ok?" Tyler said from behind me. "Just leave them alone alright."

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as I was now standing in the front door of the Blacks' house. My eyes searched for Jacob, my best-friend. I had a plan, to go to him, and never leave his side. Jacob was huge, twice the size of James. Maybe James would back off? Or at least leave me alone for the rest of the party. But then there was school? How could I get rid of him at school? Another idea shot into my head. I'd ask Jacob to pretend he was my boyfriend. That would work. James would really leave me alone after that. At least, I hope he would.

When my eyes finally found Jacob, he was sitting on the couch with a big bag of chips in his lap. He had a huge smile spread form ear to ear. My Jacob. Goofy, just the way I liked him. He let his smile grow bigger and nudged his head to his right, letting me know to follow his gaze. When I did, I found myself looking into a familiar pair of sparkling green eyes. My heart froze, then sprang to life, pumping blood faster and faster into my body. If I didn't calm down, I was sure to have a hear attack. Edward was here, at the party. And from the looks of it, he knew Jacob. My Jacob. How could this be? Were they friends? A huge smiled spread across my lips and I took my first step into the house, headed towards Jacob and Edward. Maybe this party wasn't going to be bad after all.

"Where did you think you're going toots?" James grabbed my arm so that it spun me around to face him. He was closer than I imagined, his lips were almost touching mine. I could smell his breath on my face and I could feel the muscles of his stomach, as it was pressed to mine. "Don't you want to dance with me baby?" He asked.

"What? No!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear."Let go of me!" I half cried.

"Take your hands off of her...NOW!" Edward all but ripped me from James.

"Ah....Cullen." James said as he released me. "We met again."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Music:

"Grace Kelly" by Mika

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But one day...I will rule the world....

* * *

A/N

OK, so I guess I mixed up the schools a little in the past chapters. Sorry, but my mind is in overdrive. So let me clear a few things up.

* Bella goes to school at EAST Forks High.

* Edward goes to school at WEST Forks High.

* Jacob, being that he lives in La Push, goes to La Push High. LPH doesn't have a football team, so he's 'common ground'.

* Emmett is the quarterback of the WFH football team, Edward and Jasper just play...IDK, so other position. Help me out here folks, I'm not up with football lingo.

*James is quarterback of EFH. He's a jerk, if you haven't figurered that out yet. He's also Jessica's brother.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Ah...Cullen."James shot out, "we meet again."

"I said, take your hands off of her." By this time, I was standing close enough to Bella that I could literally feel the stress coming off of her.

"Man, chill out."James let go of Bella. "Just havin a little fun ya know." Bella was behind me and Jacob now, clearly relieved to be away from James' embrace.

"I don't think your idea of fun, is the same as Bella's." I said as I turned to meet her gaze. She looked so frightened. I wanted nothing more than to make all her problems melt away. I wanted to touch her face, to kiss her lips. To tell her exactly how she made me feel. I looked up to Jacob to find his eyes were still on James.

"Why does it matter to you?" Jessica, James' sister said as she walked into the front door. "She goes to East Forks, not West. Besides, she likes James." She sounded so sure of herself, I almost laughed. There was no way Bella could like this guy. Could she?

"I don't like him! He's a creep!" Bella screamed at Jessica as she pointed towards James. I was relieved. She didn't like him.

"Oh toots, don't be like that." James said as he started to approach Bella again.

"I told you, her name isn't toots." Came from a guy now entering the house. I had seen him around, maybe at one of the football matches?

"Like I said, toots, you wanna go some place less...crowded?" James said, his eyes focused on Bella.

"I don't think she wants to go with you dude. Take a hint." Jacob said as he place his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Get out of here James, before I do something stupid. You know my temper."

"HA! Kid, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just going to show Bella a good time. Isn't that right cupcake?" He asked Bella.

I turned back around to make sure Bella was ok, but she was leaning in Jacob's ear. I was close enough to the two of them to hear what she was saying.

"Please, Jacob. Don't start anything over me. Just, tell him to leave."

"Hey James!" Jacob said in a louder voice so that everyone in the living room could hear him. "Why don't you get out of here ok? This is a party from friends and family. You, are neither, so I would advice you to leave."

"Sure, if that's what you want." James said as he turned to face the front door, pulling Jessica by the sleeve of her jacket. "Jessica, come on. This party looks lame anyways. Tyler, Angela, Bella...let's go have some real fun."

"Are you delisional?" Bella said from behind me. We all turned to face her. "Do you really think I'm going to leave with you?"

"I'm staying with Bella." I heard a dark hair girl say. She must have been Bella's friend because she had came in the door with Bella earlier.

"Yeah, me too." Said the guy that I recognized from the football matches.

"Fine whatever." Jessica said as she tossed her hair and charged out the front door.

"You sure toots?" He spoke only to Bella now. "You could have such a good time with me you know? Well worth it."

"I'm sure I don't want to be anywhere near you." Bella spit through her teeth. Damn, this girl has spunk.

"Oh well, there's always school on Monday. See ya toots." James said as he slammed the door on his way out.

"OMG Bella I'm so sorry." The dark haired girl said. "I don't really like them, and had no idea they would do this! I just needed the ride."

"It's ok Angela. I don't blame you." So the girl's name was Angela.

"Yeah, James has always creeped me out. He's never been turned down by a girl before, way to go Bella." The guy said.

"Thanks Tyler." Tyler....Tyler Crowley. That's his name!

"So Bella.....I see that you've met my friend here...Edward." Jacob said as he removed his arm from around Bella.

"Yes, we met the other day." Bella answered and then looked up to me. "How are you Edward?"

"I'm good. Not found of your friend James though." I chuckled, and she smiled.

"He was never a friend." She clarified. "Why did you run off the other day? I didn't even say goodbye?" She asked.

"Oh, um..." There was really no excuse for me to be so rude.

"Hey Edward. Nice to see you agian." Said Angela.

"Hey man! Nice throw last week, you've really got an arm on you!" Tyler said with a look of 'aw' on his face.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Alice's voice made me hear ringing. "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU COWARD!!!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?"

"I'm not hiding Alice, I'm right in front of you!" She must have been really mad if she couldn't see me standing, right-in-front-of-her.

"Oh!" Alice chirped. "So guess who has called me like, I don't know, ONE MILLION TIMES!" I gulped. "That's right. Miss I'm-totally-a-natural-blond herself! Since you don't answer when she calls you, she has taken it upon herself, to call me. How did she even get my number? Now, I'll have to call the phone company and get it changed. Then, I'll have to call everyone and alert them to my new number. AND I'l have to memorize my new number. I really liked my old one. It was cute. 842-9907. It just worked for me Edward! Do you know how this is going to mess up my life? DO YOU?" Alice was defintly on a rant. "And another thing..." Before she could start again, I cleared my throat rather loudly and gestured towards Bella. "Oh," Alice said. "Hi there!" She told Bella.

"Hi." Bella said with a small smile on her beautiful lips.

"I'm Alice. Edward's sister." She shook Bella's hand. "We're going to be great friends."

"Alice." I told her in my warning tone.

"No it's ok. Bella understands me." Alice paused. "At least, she will understand me."

"Don't worry about her Bella." Jacob told Bella. "I've checked her out. I know she seems it, but Alice isn't mental." He chuckled. "At least I don't think she is."

"Hey, you want to meet my boyfriend?" Although it was a question, Alice didn't give Bella enough time to answer as she took her by the arm, and lead her though the crowd. I watched as Bella got further and further away from me. I knew she wasn't going far, but I still felt...lonely. Just as they were about to turn the corner, to head into the Blacks' kitchen, Bella turned back to me and gave me a shy smile. I smiled back.

"Man, I thought James was going to start something for sure!" Jacob said.

"I know, and he would have too." Tyler said as he was handed a soda by Angela. "If I know James, he's planning something."

"Who's starting what?" Emmett said as he came to stand with us in a small circle we had formed.

"James. Fight." Jacob said as he put a mouthful of chips into his mouth and crunched down.

"I'm gonna go mingle. See you guys." Angela said as she worked her way through the bodies of random people.

"I never liked James. Thinks he the shit just cause he's captain." Emmett had earned his way to the top.

"Yeah well whatever he's planning, it isn't going to be pretty." Tyler informed us. "I'll watch out for Bella. And well, Angela too now I guess."

"Hey, I know you!" Emmett was talking directly to Tyler now. "You play football for East Forks don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Tyler answered. "It began as just a fun past time, but I do it now for the scholarships. I mean, scouts eat that stuff up!"

"I know, we had three scouts last week! Can you believe that? Three!" Emmett had defiantly found a new friend. "So you don't get caught up in the whole rivalry thing?"

"No, not really. A little healthy compotiiton is cool, but some of the guys, and well the cheerleaders, take it to the extreme." Tyler answered.

"I know like last year..." Emmett and Tyler went to go sit on the couch, both lost in conversation.

After a minute, I remember my situation with Bella. I turned to Jacob. "What am I going to do?"

"Enjoy the party?" Jacob laughed.

"Sure. Sure." I said as I headed through the house to find Bella.


	9. Chapter 7 BPOV

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have brown hair like Stephenie Meyer. But I'm not her. That pretty much means I don't own 'Twilgiht'. If I was, I'd been chillin with the cast right now. Oh and writing the rest of 'Midnight Sun'. Oh and I'd write book 5. Yes, book 5. Imagine it, Nessie age 21 (So really only like 10 but whatever.) Yes it would be from Nessie POV. That would be pretty awesome. A girl can only dream.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Before enter the kitchen of the Black household, I glanced behind me and saw that Edward was smiling at me from across the room. I smiled too, it was so natural. I was grateful for him and Jacob so save me from James.

"So, my brother likes you alot." Alice said as me where now in the kitchen. She handed me a soda and continued talking. "I really happy for him. I mean, he's a pain sometimes, but at the end of the day, he's still my brother. Oh, and don't worry about the whole 'two different schools' thing, it will work out."

"Um thanks." I said as I sipped on my soda.

"So do you like my brother?" She asked. Her question really caught me off guard. How could she just come right out and ask me that? I was about to answer her, when she said, "What am I saying? Oh course you like him! I just know these things." She was so sure absolute, that even I believed her, and I was the one in question!!!

"Um...Alice. I'm not too sure how I feel about him." I admitted. She glared up at me so I continued. "I mean, I just met him the other day and...and..." I stumbled on my words, "doesn't have a girlfriend anyways?"

"Define girlfriend?" Alice asked as she picket up a pretzel stick.

"Well, the other day he was with this blond and....well I just assumed."

"You shouldn't assume." Alice said in a sweet voice. "You see Edward is a nice guy." She informed me as she took another pretzel stick from the bag. "Tanya has always had this thing for him, so a few months ago, if I remember correctly it was her birthday," She took another bite of pretzel, "anyways, Edward felt really bad for turning her down all those times so when she started to cry...well, let's just say Edward doesn't like to see anyone cry. Not even her."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"But he doesn't like her." Alice continued. "I mean, he's tried to break it off with her too many times to count, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her off one final time." Alice took a sip of her soda. "But, he really like you thought. Even if it's only been a few days."

"You really think he likes me?" I sounded like a 13 year old school year pining away at some boy. I laughed at myself.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice cheered. "Come meet Bella!"

"Hi, I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I told him as he released my hand.

"So how do you know Alice?" Jasper was sweet enough to try and make converstation with me. I liked him already.

"Actually I just met her a minute ago." I told him.

"She knows Edward." Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh do you now?" Jasper laughed as he looked back down at me. I blushed.

"I mean, it met him a couple of days ago. He's a friend, I guess."

"Friend..." Jasper lead on but dropped it as he took note of Alice's expression.

"Look guys, I'm gonna head out for a walk. Catch up with you later ok?" I explained as I exited the house from the back door.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." I heard Jasper call.

"You'll be seeing more of me." How did Alice always sound so sure of herself. I wasn't sure how, or even why, but my new friends I had make in my short time in Washington state, were growing on me, fast. First there was Angela, who had befriended me on my first day of school, no questions asked. Then Tyler, he was sweet. A good boy to the core. Edward, who I wasn't sure I was exactly friends with just yet. I mean, there was defiantly a connection, but there was also something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Alice, who was so sure that her and I would be friends that I believed it without question. And Jasper too. He seemed pretty cool.

I let me mind wonder as I headed down to First Beach. I knew the direct path as Jacob and I would go there almost everyday when I would visit each summer. The beach wasn't far from his house, so I wouldn't get lost. I needed to leave that party, to clear my head. How did the night end up like this? James and his wondering eyes, to his nickname toots, which I really hated by the way. It made me sound like a brainless bimbo. Then, I almost caused a fight at Jacob's house! I seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

When I reached the beach, I sat on a dry patch of sand and looked straight out into the ocean. It was dark, so the water looked black. The refection of the stars made the water glitter. It was beautiful. I started to think about Edward. Could he really like me like his sister said he did. No, I don't believe that. But maybe...

"Hey you." I hear a velvet voice call from behind me. "I wondered where you went to."

"I just needed some fresh air." I told him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I patted the sand next to where I was sitting. "How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Jacob told me you'd might be out here." He paused. "It's beautiful. I use to surf out here last summer. That's how I met Jacob."

"No offense Edward, but you don't remind me of a surfer." I laughed and so did he.

"Well, I didn't surf well." He chuckled. "I just needed a break from football."

"Football too much for you?" I smiled at him.

He laughed. "No, football is ok. I can handle football. Some of the players and well, most of the town, now that, I can't handle."

"It really gets serious around here doesn't it?" He nodded. "My dad told me that, but I didn't really believe him."

"You should have."

"I know."

"So, are you ok? I mean, with the whole James thing?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, James didn't bother me too much. Thanks by the way." I told him.

"Yeah, no problem. I never liked that guy. Last year he had this thing for my brother's girlfriend." Edward lead on. "You would think after Emmett gave hima piece of his mind, he'd let off, but no. Not James." He said the name with such hatred that it made a shiver go down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'. "Here." He told off his jacket and place it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem Bella. So where was I? Oh yeah, James. Anyways, Rosalie finally had enough of him and let her fist do the talking for her." He laughed at the memory.

"Rosalie sounds like a character." I said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, she is that, among other things."

"So," I began. "Why'd you leave the other day?" I asked.

"Oh, um...yeah about that. I wanted to apologize. It's just that your school caught me off guard." Edward told me.

"See, that!" I said. "That is what I don't understand. I mean, I really don't get it. So what if there is this football rivalry! What does that have to do with me?"

"It not that Bella, it's just that people take it seriously around here. Too serious if you ask me."

"Yeah, I agree, too serious." I told him.

We both sat there for awhile, just looking out into the ocean. It was a peaceful silence. Not awkward at all. My knees were brought up to my chest, and my head was rested on them. My hands were wrapped around my legs. Edward was still sitting next to me.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Edward broke the silence first.

"Yes?"

"I like you Bella. Alot." He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Really?" I couldn't belive it! He really did like me. How was that possible?

He didn't answer me. Just looked at me. His eyes were so green, they were shining so bright, I couldn't look away. For the first time I noticed how good he smelled. Not like he was wearing some kind of cologne, more like his skin radiated his own aroma. It brought me in closer. Before I knew it, our lips were touching and his hands were gripping the sides of my face. His lips were so soft and warm, I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. And I defintaly did not want to pull away. He kissed me for a little longer, becoming more confident as his hands moved to play with my hair. It felt so right to be here with Edward. Like, this was home, and there was nowhere else in the world I was suppose to be. Sooner then I wanted, I pulled away. All this kissing left me gasping for air.

"Oh." Edward said as I pulled away a little more. "I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I should have asked you first."

"No Edward, it's ok." I told him as I caught my breath. "I just needed some air." He chuckled. "Don't laugh," I told him. "you caught me by surprise."

"Oh well next time, I'll give you notice." He said.

"Next time!" I faked horror which made me chuckle again.

I looked back up at him to find that his eyes never left my face. I let a small smile appear from my lips and staired right back at him.

"Edward! Bella! Thank god I found you guys." Called Jacob as he ran towards us.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked as Edward and I stood on our feet.

"Um, well, we have a problem." Jacob shot Edward a look.

"Is James back?" I asked.

"No, thank god. It's Tanya." Edward and Jacob cringed at the same time. "You need to go get rid of her dude. She stankin up my party. You know I can't have any of that!" Jacob told Edward.

"I guess she tracked me down some how." He turned to look at me. "I'll will be right back Bella. This shouldn't take long."

"I'll stay with you Bella. Keep you company if you want." Jacob told me.

"Thanks Jacob, that would be nice." I smiled at Jacob.

"Go, go! Take care of that, and I'll take care for her." Jacob rushed Edward away.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me!" I started to protest.

"Bella please. This is me we're talking about. I know you too well." Jacob laughed as Edward started running back towards the house. "I'm surprised you didn't fall into the ocean by now!"

We both laughed at that. Only because it actually did happen this one time. See I was suppose to be cliff diving but it didn't turn out that way.

"So, what did you and Edward talk about?" Jacob asked me. I sank back down to the sand and let out a large amount of air.

"How much time do you have?" I asked.

"All night, if you want." Jacob took a seat on the sand next to me.

And so I began, "Well...".


	10. Chapter 7 EPOV

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own two new bottles of Propel Fitness Water. One Grape flavored. And the other Kiwi-Strawberry flavored. I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

As I ran back the the house, I tried to knock the grin off of my face. Kissing Bella had been better than I'd dreamed. Her lips were sweet. Almost like they were coated with sugar. I licked my own lips remember the taste of hers. By the time I reached the house, I could hear a full uproar coming from the living room.

"Seriosuly sweetheart, you need to get a life." I heard Alice cut into someone else.

"I know he's here. I want to talk to him!" I heard Tanya's voice say.

"I right here Tanya." I said as I entered the room.

"Oh there you are Eddie!" Tanya cheered as she rushed up to me throwing her arms around my waist to give me a hug, but I brushed her off.

"Look, I think we need to talk." I told her as I placed her arms at her sides.

"Yes we do." Tanya said. "What kind of a boyfriend goes to a party and doesn't invite his girlfriend?"

"You are not my girlfriend." I spit out.

"Oh Eddie, of course I am silly." She tired to hung me again but I took a step back.

"Look Tanya." I noticed there were quite a number of people gather around us now. "I went out with you because I felt sorry for you. It was wrong, I know it, and I'm sorry. I sorry for leading you on, I'm sorry for making you think I had feelings for you, when I never did. But you have to get it through your head!" I tried to stay calm. "I don't not like you in that way. Never have. Never will. It's time you wake up to that fact, and move on ok?"

"Eddie..." She said in a small voice.

"And my name is not Eddie!" My temper was lost.

"Who is she?" Tanya asked. My head shot up. Did she know anything about Bella? I looked over to Alice only to find a look of confusion. "Well? Who is she? For you to give me up, this new girl must be a knockout! I want to meet her. Where is she? She's here I know it!"

"There isn't anyone else Tanya." I lied.

"No, I don't believe that. Either there is someone else or...or...you're gay." Snickers came from our audience.

"No not gay. And no, there is no one else I assure you." I only lied to keep Bella safe. Who knew what these fools would do if it got out that I kissed her. I would do anything for her. To protect her.

"Whatever Edward! I am so sick of this!" Tanya yelled. More people turned to look at us. "You wouldn't even had sex with me!" Some people took in gasps.

"That's because you had sex with every male in Seattle!" I shot back. I hated being rude to people, much less girls, but Tanya needed a dose of her own medicine.

"What? Ah? Um...." Tanya couldn't come up with anything so she turned on her heels and stormed from the house. People laughed harder when the door bumped her butt on the way out. I was just relieved to be done with her and her drama.

"Thank you Edward! I was really about to let her have it!" Alice squealed.

"She really was a witch." Rosalie hissed.

"Can't believe you finally gave her the boot." Jasper said. "About time I might add."

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"God, I love taco day!" Emmett said as he shoved his 4th taco in his mouth.

"Yeah me too!" Rosalie joined in, only she ate her with a fork.

"So where did you run off to in the middle of the party?" Emmett asked me. I was waiting for the right time to bring the subject of Bella up. It just was never the right time.

"Um...I think I see Alice. Let me go say hi." Rosalie lifted her tray and walked towards Alice and Jasper as they were waiting in line. Which left me alone to face Emmett. He was bigger than me, a year older, and I wasn't afraid of him. I was more afraid of his reaction. What would he think of Bella? Did he approve of Bella and I? Did he think it would cause some kind of war between the two school? Would he get mad if this messed with his chances with the college scouts.

"I went to go talk to this girl." I told him.

"Yeah? Good for you man! Do I know her?" Emmett said in between bites.

"Um...no. She's new in town."

"Really? What's new name?" Emmett asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I answered.

He took that in. After a few seconds, I saw a lightbulb went off in his head. "Wait, there aren't any new girls at school. She must be in La Push right?" He asked.

"No not La Push." I paused. "East Forks." I told him.

"Oh. I see." Emmett put his taco down to look me in the eye. "You know what this means don't you?"

"Yes. I do. And I'm sorry Emmett. Really, truly sorry." I hung my head.

"No, brother. It's ok. If you really like this girl, then go for it. But I do have a favor to ask."

"What is that?"

"It's just, you know how much playing for Seattle University means to me, and with the scouts coming...."

"I know. I told her we should keep is private. For now." I told Emmett as my head started to gain height once more.

"Good move." Emmett told me as he picked up his taco again. "So did you tell Alice yet?"

"Alice knew before I did...funny how she does that isn't it?"

"Yeah, Alice will be Alice." I chuckled.

After lunch I walked in the hallway to my next class. My mind drifted back to First Beach and Bella. After I had gotten rid of Tanya, I went back to the Beach to talk some more with her. I learned that she didn't have a favorite color. It changed day to day. I learned that she was an only child, that her parents divorced when she was young. I learned that she took care of her mom, that her mom was her best friend and that she missed her so much. I learned that she took care of Charlie, and secretly but him on a diet since she was the one cooking the meals. I learned she didn't like Forks, because of the rain or the cold, but Jacob and Charlie made it worth it. I learned that when she got angry, she cried. And as I graced her cheek with my index finger, I learned she blushed too.

We came up with a plan, which Jacob and Angela offering to help us with. We would meet once a week in La Push. Either at Jacob's house or on First Beach. Everyone would think Bella was off hangin out with Angela while Angela would go along with it, as she enjoyed the beach too. I told everyone I was hanging out with Jacob. Teaching him football.

By now I had reached my classroom, so I took my usual seat and whipped out my phone to text Bella.

( Ok so bold is Edward texting to Bella. And Italic is Bella texting to Edward. )

**Hey, are you busy?**

_No, just finished a test in Biology. You?_

**No, lunch ended early so I have sometime to chat. How was your day so far?**

_Pretty good. Although English was pretty rough. Huge test I didn't have a chance to study for._

**I'm sure you did good. Has James given you any trouble today?**

_Actually, I haven't seen him. To think about it, I haven't seen Jessica either. Weird, must be some family thing._

**Hope they aren't up to something.**

_You really think they'd try something?_

**I'm not sure what they're capable of. You just let me know if anything happens ok?**

_I will._

**So is it ok if I call you tonight?**

_Yes, but call after 9 ok? Charlie will be sleeping by then._

**Alright, I'll call at 9:01 on the dot. Count on that.**

_Oh, have to go. Teacher is starting to circle the room. I have to look busy. LOL_

**Ok, talk to you later then.**

_Yes, talk to you later. Bye._

**Bye.**

"RING/RING/RING/RING/PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING/PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING/RING/RING/RING" The fire alarm was going off.

"What the hell?"


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own my Twilight movie ticket, which I'm thinking about framing. But I do not own Twilight. Or else, I would have been in LA on Monday night for the premiere. You know what, I should just become famous. No, then I'd have to learn to act. Or sing! No, people wouldn't pay me to sing. Or dance, no I rather not embarrass myself. Whatever, maybe they'll cast for Nessie soon, I could totally pull that off. Yeah, Nessie Cullen....I see it. Wait, she like, a baby and all right? Damn. I guess I'll settle for just being a fan.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

School Monday was a blur. I couldn't concentrate on my teachers, and several times through out the day, Angela had to snap her fingers in front of me, to awake me from my daydreams. In math, I fantasied that Edward held my hand as we walked along the beach. In Spanish, I fantasied kissing him again. I could remember perfectly how his lips tasted. And in lunch, as I ate my chicken salad, I wondered if Edward liked to eat chicken too. I was a mess.

I was so caught up in my daydreams, I hadn't noticed that Jessica and James, were out of school. I was relieved for the most part, remembering how nervous I was when James made plans to see me the night of Jacob's party. But also, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to something. It was stupid really, why would they go out of their way just to cause harm to me? I was probably just paranoid.

When I got home from school, I plopped down on the sofa and propped my feet up on two pillows. Gym was brutal. We had to run a mile, followed by two games of basketball. The coach was out for me, I knew it. I thought about going up to take a quick shower, before Charlie got home, but decided against it. I was too beat. I needed to start dinner anyways, and try to at least act like I wasn't on cloud nine, for Charlie's sake. I remembered my agreement with Edward, and we both decided in NOT telling Charlie about our relationship. Charlie being the chief of Forks, didn''t need any more trouble to deal with. Espically when that trouble came from his own daughter.

I felt really awful hiding things from him. I knew he wouldn't care if I liked a boy from the other end of town. Charlie didn't care who I decided to date, as long as they treated me right. And Edward definitely treated me right. I couldn't wait to be done with high school. Then Edward and I could go off to college together, and not have to hide. It was weird to think about the future with Edward. I had officially been 'seeing' him for 3 days, but it felt like a lifetime. Our connection was too hard to turn away from.

I let my mind drift of thoughts of Edward. His face, his hard, his lips. His arms, his hands, his voice. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear the phone ringing.

"Please leave a quick message after the peep, and we'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible." The answering machine said as I got up from the couch and went to answer the phone.

"Bella, if you're there please pick up." It was Charlie. "Don't worry about dinner tonight, I won't make it...." By then I had reached the phone.

"Hey dad, I'm here. I couldn't get to the phone in time." I explained.

"Oh, that's ok. Look, I won't be home for dinner." Charlie said. "Just make something for yourself ok?"

"Sure dad." I paused. "Is everything ok?"

"No. There was a fire over at West Forks High."

"OMG! Did anyone get hurt?" I asked with my thoughts on Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"No, everyone got in time. Nasty fire too. Ate up the whole north side of campus." Charlie explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not sure. It's was electrical though. Started in the kitchen," He sounded like he wasn't sure he was supposed to say this to me. "The fire marshall thinks someone set the school on fire, on purpose."

"No way!"

"Yeah, but hey, I have to go. Chief duties and all. You'll be ok without me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad I'll be fine." I answered. As soon as Charlie hung up the phone, I dialed Edward's number.

"Bella?" Edward breathed into the phone.

"OMG, You're ok! I know you said you would call me later but I heard about the fire. Is everyone alright? Wait...how'd you know it was me?"

He chuckled, "I have called ID silly, and yes, everyone is alright. How do you know about the fire?" He asked.

"My dad."

"Oh, yeah, I guess he would have access to that sort of information, huh?"

"Yes, he would." I paused, "So how bad is the school?"

"It's pretty bad. Our Principle is closing it down for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!?! Where are you guys going to go for classes?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's going to take the school system a couple of days to figure this whole mess out." He answered. "So enough about the fire, how was your day?"

* * *

Can anyone guess where the students of West Forks will be having classes? Hum...I wonder. Anyways, next chapter I promise to have lots of Edward and Bella scenes. And, James will be present, count of that my friends! So, I'm pushing at least 2 more chapters, then Thursday and Friday I'll be too busy to write. Brownie points to anyone who can guess where I'll be on those days, or shall I say, WHAT I WILL BE WATCHING.....

* * *

Oh, and thanks again for all of those who have posted kind reviews. I said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't want any negative reviews please. If you have something bad to say, keep it to yourself. I don't write my stories for your pleasure, I do it as a hobby, at that is all. I could care less if you like my writing or not, ( but thanks to those who enjoy my story! ) Umm...what else? Oh ok, next chapter, like I said above, will have lots of ExB and James. But Alice-Alice will make her appearance. ( Yes, Alice is so awesome, I had to say her name twice. She's cool like that, she can pull it off. ) Then, in the following chapter, the meaning of 'Crimson Tide' shall be revealed....STAY TUNED!


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. But I'm super cool and have a copy of the script! ( Thanks to my Twi-Buddy for sending it to me! Love ya girl! Hey shout outs to her! She lives in Ireland, so she has to wait til Dec. to see the movie. I know, it sucks. )

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I had been lying in bed for 2 hours now, still unable to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's face. The way the moonlight hit her skin, and the way her eyes seemed to dance, she had me wrapped around her finger.

FLASHBACK:

"So do they know how the fire started?" Bella asked me as we walked along First Beach.

"They think someone set it on purpose. But they don't know who."

"That's awful." She looked down at her feet as she walked. "So what are you guys going to do about school?"

"I'm not sure. They are thinking about holding classes at the YMCA, but it's not big enough." I answered.

"Oh." She looked up to me. "So, I don't want to talk about fires anymore." She smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You."

"What do you want to know?" I said, with a playful smile.

"So, where do you want to go to college?"

"I want to stay close to my family, so probably somewhere here in Seattle. Or maybe even Northern Oregon. You?'

"Oh, I don't know. I've thought about going back to Phoenix with my mom, but Charlie needs me so much." I nodded in full understanding. "So, what do you want to study?"

"Music." She looked at me confused. "I play the panio."

"That's so cool! You'll have to play for me sometime!"

"I will." I promised. "I want to study music," I continued, "So I can become a composer. That's my dream job."

"Then you should go for it then." She said simply.

"What about you." I put the spotlight on her. "What do you want to study?"

"Writing."

"Writing? You know, I can see you as a writer. It works for you. It's a fit."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, but it drives me crazy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, like....um....how do I explain this? Ok, so say you're trying to compose a new piece of music on your piano." I nodded. "And somethings off with it. You try different notes, but you just can't get it right."

"I see what your saying. You're afraid of writers block?"

"Yes, sometimes, but that's not what I meant." She paused. "I meant, writing is fun for me. It lets me release all this stuff that's in my head. It's a stress reliever. It's probably the only thing in my life that kept me sane while I was with my mom." She took a deep breath. "My writing is personal. What if I write something, and it gets a bad review. What if people don't understand the message that I'm trying to send out? I terrifes me to know that my thoughts will be out there, for anyone to read." I stopped walking and for stopped too. She looked straight up at me, and in that moment, I just had to kiss her. So I put my right hand under her chin, lifted it up, and gave her the sweetest kiss in the history of the world. She was the right one for me. I knew it.

END FLASHBACK

"NO!!!!!!" I heard Alice screech at the top of her lungs. "How could they do this to me! To me! I can't believe it! I won't go! I won't go! Mom, please! Home school me!" Alice was still screeching by the time I made it down stairs to our family room.

"Alice, it's almost midnight, please sweetheart, go to bed." My mother's voice was so calm.

"Mom," Alice said, almost as if she was talking to a 5 year old. "Have you seen this? Do you know how depressed I will be in those!" She pointed to a poster.

"Alice, honey, it's only temporary." My mother tried to reason with her.

"What's all the drama about?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"Look Edward, just look." Alice handed me a newsletter and the poster she was just pointing at. I looked at the poster, it was of a male and female student in uniforms. I was confused so I read the newsletter. I stated:

Dear Citizens of Forks,

In light of recent events, I have held several town meetings and countless committees meeting to try and resolve our current situation. As many of you already know, a few days ago, an unknown assailant, set fire to West Forks cafeteria, putting not only students and faculty in danger, but also themselves.

We spoke to cafetria workers, Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed and here's what they said. "I'm not sure how the fire got started. Said Stewart. The ovens weren't even on. Said Reed."

We have spoke to contractor Kellen Lutz, who has given us an estimate for rebuilding the north end of campus, and it will take 6 months to complete construction. With careful consideration, I, as well as my team of trusted colleagues, can only come up with one solution.

Starting Monday, both schools, West and East Forks, will come together and form on school, united as one. Forks High School. Along with this, several other changes will be in affect.

*No student is allowed to use their own transportation. All students will use buses to and from the school grounds.

*Uniforms will be implemented. Anyone refusing to wear one will be giving Out-of-School suspicion for 5 days. You will not be permitted to make up any school work missed in those 5 days.

*All gym classes will be single sex for now on.

*All lunch periods will be single sex from now on.

*Each class with have a even ratio of students from each previous High School.

*All athletics will be banned, until further notice.

I hope together we can all get though this period of stress, and come out as a stronger community. I have also hired an on site counselor, Ms. Ashlee Greene to assist with any student problems.

Looking foward to a new start together,

Principle, Jackson Rathbone.


	13. Preview

**Preview of next Chapter:**

"So you think about me alot do you?"

"No, not in that way." I answered. "Please James, just let me get to class." I tried to push his arm off the wall so that he wasn't blocking my exit, but he was strong, real strong. "James...I have to get to class." I half cried.

"Why don't you just give me some sugar first. That's all I want." He inched his lips closer to mine and before I knew what was happening, my right hand smacked him across his cheek.

"Don't you touch me!" I yelled at him.

"You little bitch!" He yelled back, rubbing his cheek that now had a red hard mark on it. "Time I teach to some manners." He brought his hand up, and pulled it back. He was going to smack me, like I had smacked him. I closed my eyes tight, and waited for the pain.

* * *

My little rant to all of you, out in the fanfic world...

So movie news...Did Rob looks great at the premiere? Freakin fantastic. I was sad that there wasn't alot of Ashlee Greene interviews. Oh, and the chick that plays Victoria, ( yeah I don't know her name. ) She looked GREAT! And Kristen's dress, hair and makeup were so good! Wish I was there. Anyways, so tell me if I'm crazy, but here's my plan for tomorrow night.

1.) I'm not drinking anything for 3 hours leading up to the movie. I don't want to have to rush to the potty! Just my luck, I'll probably have to pee right when the meadow scene comes on. Damn bladder.

2.) So I've decided to wear just jeans and a hoodie to the premiere. I was going to wear something a little nicer, but I figure movie theaters are always cold. Like people will be worried about what I'm wearing. Ha! They'll be too busy, IDK, watching the movie you think? It's pretty sad I'm planning this stuff out isn't it? Tell me the truth! Oh well, who cares.

3.) Ok, you can laugh at this but whatever, after much thought, I have decided that I will sit in the back of the movie theaters. (Our theater is slanted so I don't have to worry about tall people in front of me.) But the main reason why I want to sit in the back is because....drum-roll please....I know for a fact that when certain scenes come on, I will look like an idiot with big ass smile on my face! I don't want anyone to look over at me and think, "this girl is WAY too into Twilight". But then again, if they weren't Twilight freaks, they probably wouldn't be at a movie theater, at midnight, at the end of Nov., just to see a movie right? Or, better yet...Who the hell would be looking at me and my goofy grin while THE MOVIE IS PLAYING!!!!! Whatever, just random thoughts.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have a question. Ok, so if you marry someone do they legally become your responsibility right? So you 'own' them? Well, if this is true, then I'm going to marry Rob Pattinson. That way I can own him. So, when they start shooting New Moon, I will be on set everyday...watching. Maybe I'll take a snap at K-Stew during the romantic scenes. No, I won't. I like K-Stew. Yes, I'm calling her K-Stew. Um....wait, this is the disclaimer right? Let's get on with it. I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I was currently walking down the hall thinking, well hoping really, that I would have a class with Edward. Since, the two schools had integrated, everyone's schedules were mixed up. I was relieved that Angela, who was the greatest friend a girl could ask for, was still in a few of my classes. But, on top of all that, James had a new schedule too. And with his last name being Swank, and mine Swan, I was 100% positive that teachers would seat us together.

As I rounded the corner to the south hall, someone grabbed me by my wrist, and pull me full force into the girls bathroom. "What?" Escaped my lips.

"Did anyone see you?" Alice said. Or at least, I thought it was Alice. It looked like Alice. But her voice was low, it was frightening.

"I don't think so. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look at me!" I did. "This is just not going to work!"

"Um...clue me in Alice."

"Bella, I know you don't have a problem with these uniforms, but seriously, they are out of this world ugly! OMG grey is not my color! It isn't anybody's color! Who wears grey? That's right...NO ONE! You know why people don't wear grey Bella? Do you?" I shook my head, 'no'. "Because it doesn't look good on anyone! That's why!" She sat down on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands.

"Alice, it doesn't look bad." She shot me a look. "Everyone has to wear them, so....it's not like your suffering in silence." I tired to cheer her up. It wasn't working.

"I look awful." She pouted.

"You know what my mom told me when I was young?" She shook her head. "She told me beauty came from the inside." Alice snorted. "Well, it does! .Beautiful." She smiled at that. "You don't need me to tell you that. It didn't matter if you were in a Vera Wang dress, or a trash bag, you'd still be a knockout and you know it." I lent her my hand to pull her off the floor.

"Thanks." She said, then straightened up a little. "Jasper likes it on me." Her smile grew bigger. "He says I look so good he could..."

"Ok Alice!" I shouted and she laughed. "I get the picture."

Alice then headed to the sink to reapply her lipgloss. As she was putting the cap back on it, she asked me, "So what's your next class?"

"Um....Biology with Kenzler. Room..."

"204?" I nodded my head. "YES! You have class with me!" I smiled. "And Edward." I smiled bigger.

I walked with Alice to our Biology class, I knew she was talking about something, but my mind was elsewhere. I imaged what Edward's face would look like when I would walk into the classroom. I imagined the two of us passing notes instead of paying attention. I imaged holding hands under the desk.

As we went into the classroom, my eyes went right to searching for Edward. I looked in the front of the classroom, but no students were seated there yet. I looked to the right, where a bunch of students were talking amongst themselves, but Edward wasn't there. I then walked further into the classroom and finally found what I was looking for.

Edward was sitting in the row closest to the back wall. There wasn't anyone sitting next to him, and he wasn't paying much attention to the ruccus around him. He was just sitting there, stairing out a window. He looked so at peace.

"This seat taken?" I asked as I sat my books down on the desk.

He straightened up a bit. "Bella." He smiled. "For you, no. This seat is not taken." So I sat beside him. "I'm glad we have at least one class together."

"Yeah, so am I." I breathed out.

"Alright class, listen up!" Mr. Banner called to us. "Please don't get settled too fast." Uh-oh. "Being as this is a new start for our town, I have assigned a seating chart." Well, damn.

"Guess you wont be my lab partner after all." Edward said in a sad, low voice.

"Everyone stand up and when I call your name, please go to your appointed seat." We all did as Mr. Banner told us. You couldn't tell which students went to each school previously. The classroom was too small for us NOT to merge together. I was standing in between Alice and Edward, well more like as close to Edward as I could mange without anyone knowing. I noticed his hand twitch a few times, almost like he wanted to put it around my waist.

"Carmen Anderson is with Tyson Brandon." Mr. Banner began with the class seating arraignments.

"Alice and Edward Cullen." I smiled. It Edward couldn't be with me, at least he'd have fun with his sister. Edward and Alice took their seats while Mr. Banner kept going on with the names. Finally he got to the S's. "James Swank with..." Please not me, "Isabella Swan." I cringed. I didn't even look over to Edward, because I already knew what look was plastered on his face. I made my way to my seat, but was relieved as I looked around for James, he wasn't in class today. "Oh, it seems James isn't here. If you see him Isabella, be sure to let him know the two of you are lab partners." I nodded.

LATER THAT SAME DAY:

"So, the gym is over that way." I pointed to the left as I was pretending to give Alice and Edward a tour of their new school.

"And which way to the cafeteria?" Alice asked. She already knew where it was, but we had to make it look believable, just in case someone overheard us.

"Just through there." I pointed up ahead. Edward had a small smile planted on his beautiful face the entire time.

"You should really pay attention." I told him. "This information might come in handy." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm paying attention alright." He lead on. I moved my body closer to him and was about to plant a huge kiss on his wonderful lips when Alice stepped in,.

"Bella! Stop." She whispered now. "Not here."

"Oh." I blushed and stepped back from Edward.

"Later." Edward promised and we smiled at each other.

"OH MAN!" I smacked my hand on my forhead. "I forgot my notebook in my locker. I'll just be a minute." I turned around to head back to the south end of campus where my locker was located.

"I'll go with you." Edward said.

"No, it's ok. It won't take that long." I called. I turned the corner as the bell rang letting me know I was late for my next class. 'Damn' I thought. Oh well, what's one tardy right? By this time, the hallways were empty and as I reached my locker, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened my locker and searched threw the mess trying to find the right notebook. Mental note: CLEAN YOUR LOCKER BELLA! Suddenly, I was slammed against my locker with my back pressed too hard against the cold metal. I let out a moan and opened my eyes, and as they opened and caught sight of the person in front of me, I wished I had never left Alice and Edward.

"Hi there toots." James purred as he pressed my wrist to the lockers, just not too hard.

"I thought you weren't in school today." I quickly came up with conversation. "We're lab partners you know." Why was I talking to him? Maybe I was hoping someone would see us and help me out.

"So you think about me alot do you?"

"No, not in that way." I answered. "Please James, just let me get to class." I tried to push his arm off the wall so that he wasn't blocking my exit, but he was strong, real strong. "James...I have to get to class." I half cried.

"Why don't you just give me some sugar first. That's all I want." He inched his lips closer to mine and before I knew what was happening, my right hand smacked him across his cheek.

"Don't you touch me!" I yelled at him.

"You little bitch!" He yelled back, rubbing his cheek that now had a red hard mark on it. "Time I teach to some manners." He brought his hand up, and pulled it back. He was going to smack me, like I had smacked him. I closed my eyes tight, and waited for the pain.

But the pain didn't come.

"What do you think you're doing?" I knew that voice. "Get away from her you jerk!" It was Rosalie, and although I never actually talked to her before, I knew all about her. She was Emmett's girlfriend. She was a good person and I was thankful she was there to help me.

"Oh...you." James stepped back. Then a light went off in my head. "Get away from me James, or I'll tell Rosalie to punch you again." I remembered when Edward told me about how Rosalie took care of James not too long ago.

"Whatever." James said and headed down the hall.

"Um...." I turned to Rosalie. "Thanks."

"No problem. My pleasure." My god! She was drop dead beautiful! How could anyone stand being in the same room as her? "I think you should get to class Bella." She told me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was just headed there and then James..." I trailed off.

Rosalie laughed. "Well, I think you need to take some self-defense classes, you know, just in case." I frowned. I could take care of myself!

"I have mace." I told her which made her laugh again.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. Yes, you can take care of yourself. Last year Emmett made me take self-defense, he said he slept better at night." She rolled her eyes. "And when Alice was 11, Edward brought her kicking and screaming!" She laughed. "Edward told her if she didn't grow 2 inched in 6 months, he would force her to the classes. Then, 6 months later...." I laughed, it was quite funny. "I'll walk you to class ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." As we walked to my next class, I really began to like Rosalie. She was quite the character.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Music:

"I Decided" by Solange Knowles

"Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own the rights to Twilight. If I did own the rights to Twilight, I would put K-Stew in rehab! Seriously, HUGS not DRUGS people! Still love her despite her taste for MJ.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Guys, seriously...get a room." Jacob came in the living room holding some cookies and a glass of milk. Did he ever stop eating?

"You know what?" I told Jacob while still holding on to Bella. "I think we will." Bella smiled as we stood from the sofa and headed towards the dining room.

"Oh, man! Not in there! I eat in there!" Jacob yelled at us, but we didn't stop. Bella was giggling as I had my arm wrapped around her waist. I went in to kiss her again, I wanted to pick up where our makeout session had left off, but Bella turned and sat in one of the chairs at the table and pulled out her phone.

"Oh, it's just Angela." She read her text message. "She wants to get home early so she can study for her test tomorrow." Bella frowned. "She right, I should study too."

"Why do you study so much?" I asked as I sat next to her in one of the available chairs. "You're already smart." I smiled over at her.

"Yeah, well." She blushed. "There's always room for imporovment." She started to text Angela back so I took that time to just admire her. Still just as beautiful as ever. "Edward, I think we need to talk about something." Her voice was low, and she sounded sad. I was alert at once.

"What is it Bella?"

"It's just that, I mean..."She was having a hard time talking to me.

"Just tell me Bella." I said in a low voice trying to make her comfortable.

"It's just that you're a senior and I'm a jurner. And well," She looked down at her hands as she placed them in her lap.

"I don't care that I'm a year older than you. One year doesn't really make that much difference." I chuckled.

"That's not what I was getting at." She smiled then continued. "What's going to happen next fall? I mean, when you're away at college and I'm still stuck here...in Forks?"

"Oh." I understood what she was getting at. "Well, I already told you I plan on staying close to my family. We can still see each other on the weekends."

"Yeah, but what if....what if..." She was getting nervous. "What if you meet someone else at college?"

"Ha!" She looked up at me. "Seriously Bella?" I was laughing by now.

"I'm serious Edward! There are a million girls out there!" She was getting angry.

"Bella." I took both of her hands and placed them in mine. "No one has ever caught my eye before you came along. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. No one could ever replace you. You have to know that." I was looking straight into her eyes.

"Edward." She breathed out. "That's sweet of you Edward." She smiled and blushed.

"Well, my dear, it's the truth." I swore to her, then kissed her again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

**Bella's Point of View**

After Angela and I had left Jacob's house, we spent the entire car ride home talking about boys. I had never had a friend that I could talk to about things in my life. Much less boys. And for that matter, I never had a boy to talk about.

"So I think Tyler is going to ask me out, but I'm not sure." Angela said as I turned to radio down so I could hear her better. "I mean, I'm getting signals from him, and he's a nice guy, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just reading him wrong."

"No, I think he likes you." I told her.

"Really? But what hasn't he asked me out yet?" She questioned.

"Boys are weird." We both laughed, knowing it was the truth.

"So, what did you and Edward do?" I blushed and she laughed. "My gosh, I am so jealous! You're swept up in this hot, romantic romance and here I am, just wasting away, praying Tyler will ask me out!"

"I wouldn't be jealous." I said in a low voice.

"What? Maybe you don't see it, but....the way Edward looks at you!" So shook her head. "I'd give anything to have someone look at me that way."

I liked the idea of Edward having feelings for me, the way I had feelings for him. But just because we were in a 'hot, romantic, romance' didn't mean it was all flowers and susages! (BROWNIE POINTS TO ANYONE THAT CAN TELL ME WHERE I GOT 'FLOWERS AND SUSGAES' FROM! HINT: IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT)

"Angela, do you have any idea how hard it is for Edward and I? I'm always to worried that someone will find out about us! I'm worried what will happen to you if people find out you're helping me! What will happen to Jacob? And Emmett! And what about my dad?!? James is crazy, I know he set the fire! I know he did! And the other day at school, he cornered me! He's crazy and I'm just so scared someone is going to get hurt!" I was venting all my fustration out on Angela.

"Wait! What do you mean he cornered you at school? Bella?" Oh right, I hadn't told her about that. Only Rosalie and I knew.

"Well, the other day at school he just got a little forceful that's all." Angela's eyes widened. "But don't worry! Rosalie was there and nothing happened. James walked away." Angela relaxed a little bit after that.

"I bet Edward wasn't too happy about that."

"Um...well, I didn't tell Edward about it." I said in a low voice.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell Edward? Why not!?" Angela was clearly upset.

"Because nothing happened..."

Angela cut me off, "But something could have happened!"

"Rosalie was there!" I defended myself.

"What if she hadn't been there? What would have James done? I think you should tell Edward. He's your boyfriend, he should know." I know the conversation was serious, but when Angela called Edward my 'boyfriend', I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he does have the right to know."

"Yes, he does. James is sick and he has a eye out for you. You need all the help you can get."

"But Edward will go overboard! He already has enough to deal with." It was true. Edward had upcoming interviews with colleges and universities, senior finals, not to mention he was helping Emmett with his college recruiting since athletics were cancelled.

"Promise me you'll tell Edward. Promise." Angela was dead serious.

"I promise I'll tell Edward what happened."

"I feel better now." She let out a large amount of air.

"Yeah, glad the weights been lifted form your shoulders." I said, mostly to myself.

**NEXT DAY IN BIOLOGY CLASS**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was one of the first students to arrive to my Biology class, mostly because I had Math last hour, and the classrooms were near each other. I also wanted to greet Bella with a smile as she entered the classroom. I placed my books on the table and cleared a spot for Alice so she could have a clear area for her books as well. Having Alice as a lab partner was going to be diffcult. Sure, she was smart, but she never paid attention in class. She would always file her nails, or text on her phone. It was distracting.

I pulled my phone for the pocket of my jacket and started to send Jasper a quick message when someone huffed rather loudly as they entered the classroom.

"Well, finally! This is my favorite class! I've been waiting for Biology hour all day!" James said with mock enthusiasm. He placed he book bag down at his assigned table. How did he know which table to sit at? He then turned to me. "You know why it's my favorite hour of the day Cullen?" I didn't answer, I barley made eye contact with him. "It's because Bella is my lab partner." He lingered on Bella's name. "Sure to be a fun semester right? Full of...friendliness?" He laughed at himself and took his seat. How did he know Bella was his lab partner? Maybe someone had told him?

"OH! MY! GOODNESS!" Alice plugged her nose as she enter the classroom, Bella behind her, smiling. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" Bella laughed harder, and I smiled at her. "Oh!" Alice stopped in front of the class, then turned to look at James. "It's you! Gees!" She then turned to Bella. "Here Bella, take this." Alice handed her some body spray. "If he, "she gestured towards James, "gets too close to you, just aim and spray. Aim and spray." Bella giggled and took the body spray. A few students laughed as the classroom filled up. Alice took her seat next to me as Bella braced herself then went to sit next to James.

"That's the smell of a real man." James told the classroom. "Not that Alice would know. I mean," He rubbed his jaw. "House full of Cullens and a Hale as a boyfriend..." He shook his head.

"Anythings better than a Swank." Bella told him as she took her seat.

Alice turned in her chair and mouth to Bella, "Remember, Aim and Spray. Aim and Spray."


	16. Chapter 12

Ok, so I know this is a short chapter, and I do apologize. I have tomorrow off work so, to make it up to you guys, I will write TWO, LONG, CHAPTERS! Ok? I promise. I will write so much my fingers will fall off!!!

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: So last 'disclaimer' I made a remark about K-Stew needing rehab and people look it TOO FAR! OMG I LOVE KRISTEN STEWART and if she wants to smoke, let her smoke! I was just joking and I'm sorry if people took it the wrong way. : ( Anyways, Twilight is not mine, being that I am not the almighty Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

"Anythings better than a Swank." I said as I slid behind James' chair, trying to get to mine. I then placed my books on the table and sat in my assigned chair, but not before I moved to the edge of our lab table. The furthest distance from him.

'Aim and Spray' Alice mouthed to me. I smiled back at her and then met my eyes with Edwards. It was a sea of mixed emotions. On the surface, he was smiling back at me. Cunning non the least. But underneath that, I could tell he was thinking about James. OH NO! Did someone tell Edward about what James had done in the hallway? Was Edward mad at me for not telling him about it? No, that couldn't be it. Only Rosalie, Angela and I knew. Angela had given me her word and Rosalie, well come to think about it, Rosalie and I never had any kind of agreement. Man! I was still looking at Edward when he dropped his smile, let out a large amount of air, and turned his attention to the front of the classroom. Class was starting. I, following Edward's footsteps, let out a large amount of air too, and looked up towards the teacher.

I was trying to pay attention, I really was. But in the back of my mind I was wondering if Edward was angry at me. Why didn't I just tell him when it happened? Oh, that's right...because I can take care of myself! Well, with help from Rosalie but still, I had the situation under control. Well....maybe not. I mean, he was going to hit me right? Maybe Edward still didn't know about my run in with James. Maybe Edward was just upset that I had to be partners with him...all semester. Yeah, that's it! No need to panic Bella. I WILL tell Edward what happened. Maybe I'll tell him this Friday. That way he'll have all weekend to calm down before returning to school on Monday.

"It's hard for me to pay attention too." James said in a low voice that only I could hear. I ignored him and kept my gaze to our Biology teacher. "It's so hard sitting so close to you, and not being able to touch you." I flinched. "Man, what I wouldn't give..."

I cut him off in the same low voice. "What would you give James?"

He looked confused, then pleased. "What would you like me to give toots?" He purred.

"Um...let me think about it." I told him and a small, fake smile on my face. I then took out a piece of paper from my notebook and started to write him.

(Bella is in Italic and James is in Bold)

_You know what I want from you James?_

**Anything toots.**

_I want you to get very familiar with your face. Every angle, every line, every detail._

**Um...ok.**

_Because if you don't leave me alone...I'll let Edward rip your head off! Then Alice can beat you with one of her heels. Emmett can pound your nose flat and Rosalie can become reacquainted with your jaw. Then, to top it all off, I'll let Jacob tear you to shreds. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SCUMBAG!_

James didn't give me much trouble after that. For the rest of the class, he sat quietly in his seat, looking straight ahead. Edward would turn around in his seat to smile at me, then glare at James. Alice didn't turn around at all. All class she played with her phone under the lab table. Maybe she was texting? Finally the bell sounded and class was over. I closed my notebook and stood up as James stood up too. She turned to face me and I looked up to him, ready to tell him to move out of my way if he knew what was good for him, but he stunned me by saying, "I'm sorry Bella. I've really been bothering you haven't I?" I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Was he apologising? This could not be true. "I didn't mean anything by it, I sware. I just thought you were cute and well..."

Alice cut him off, "Class is over James." She said coldly.

"Yeah, I was just...just leaving." James told her and he walked passed Edward who was standing behind Alice. James didn't even give Edward a dirty look as he passed in him. This was too weird.

"Did he bother you Bella?" Edward asked me.

"No, he didn't bother me." I said in a low voice as I watched James disappear from the classroom.

After school that day, I went home to start dinner for Charlie and I. I was making roast-beef poboys plus I was making some homemade sweet tea to go with it. About two hours after I got home from school, someone knocked on my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.

* * *

Yes, I know. *Evil laugh followed by evil girn* CLIFF HANGER!!! So who do you think was at the door? It's who you would never guess!!! Oh, and what happened with 'Flowers and Susages'? Did no one know where I got that from? I'll give you guys a small hint: It's from a reality TV show. (I wonder how many of you will google it?) And for all those people who said Twilight the Movie sucks....well let me tell you something! *puts finger in their face and brings out my bitch-a-tude* TWILIGHT ROCKED! Kristen and Rob were AMAZING! And Cathrine Hardwick did a great job!


	17. Chapter 13

* * *

Brownie Points are awarded to 'Breezecat', 'ThisIsMyDisguise' and 'odwala' for finding out where 'Flowers and Susages' came from. Answer: Wife Swap! Funny, funny!

Chapter 13

Music:

"How to Save a Life" by The Fray

"Snow" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however, own 'Crimson Tide'. Oh, by the way, you guys should listen to 'Crimson and Clover' by Simon and Garfunkel. Good song. It is sort-of where I got the title to my story from.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

She was pretty, prettier than I remembered. As she sat at my kitchen counter, sipping on some coffee I had made her, I studied her features. She had blue eyes but not like James'. James' eyes were like a storm, but her eyes, were like a river. Always flowing, always changing. Her nose was small and cute. It defiantly fit her frame and her cheekbones only added to her beauty. She was wearing make-up, too much if you ask me. Clearly she didn't need SO much mascara, and her lips seemed to be TOO sparkly. Her makeup was overdone and over the top, but still, she was pretty.

He hair was blonde, and straight as an ironing board, it reached half way down her back. She was thin, but in my opinion, too thin. She had curves, but not like mine. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit smug. I had curves and she didn't.

"So anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that you're secret is safe with me." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Tanya."

**FLASHBACK**

When she first showed up at my door, I felt like my whole world was going to crash down! I knew from the look in her eye, that she knew about Edward and I. She knew our secret and she had the power to make our lives a living hell. As I lead her to the kitchen table, she took the chair closest to the oven and smiled up at me.

"You've brought out the best in him." She told me, with that same smile on her face.

"Um..." I searched for words but nothing seemed to come together. "What..I mean who are you talking about?" I asked as I shuffled with coffee cups and hurried to find our coffee creamer.

"Edward." I didn't even turn from the fridge to see the expression on her face. "But don't worry Bella. You can trust me." Although I had heard alot about Tanya, I felt that these words were true.

"Tanya, I think you were mislead about something." Should I lie to her? Should I tell her she is making something out of nothing? Man! This was becoming more and more fustruating day by day.

"Oh really?" She smiled up at me again. "Was that not you that I saw down on First Beach last week looking quite friendly snuggled up close to Edward?" I gasped, but still didn't answer. "Was it not you that was kissing him as he held you close?" She was teasing now.

After a few moments of silence I squared my shoulders and looked her straight into the eye. "Yes." I didn't brake my trance. "That was me." Let the cards fall where they may. I was tired of hiding, tired of keeping my feelings for Edward quiet. I wanted people to know that I was happy and I had a good boyfriend in my life. I was so sick of all this football, Forks, mess! I was fed up!

"Well, well." Tanya laughed. "So that's what it took to capture Edward's heart." She let out a huff.

"It's not so simple." I told her as I sat down next to her.

"Isn't it?" She questioned. "What seems to be the problem? I mean, he likes you...you like him. Done deal."

"Yeah, well, our feelings for each other were never the problem. It's this town or....no. The PEOPLE in this town. They're all CRAZY!" I sunk down further in my chair.

"Oh I know. I know all about the people in this town." She played with the rim of her coffee cup.

"Why are you hear Tanya." I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"It seems weird to you doesn't it? Having me here." I nodded. "What do you know about me Bella? Or...what have people told you?"

"Well, they haven't told me much." I lied. "Just that you and Edward use to have a thing." I lied again.

Tanya laughed and it was a true, I'm-not-holding-nothing-back kind of laugh. "Well, you see, me and Edward did _date_, if that's what you want to call it. I mean, I liked him. What's not to like right?" She nudged me with her shoulder. "He's cute and smart. Comes from a good family. If his sister would have just given me the time of day..." She trailed off, she must have been remembering a time when Alice wasn't so nice to her. I thanked my lucky stars that Alice liked me.

"But, the two of you weren't right for each other." I told her, trying to be nice.

"Yes, that's true. And I see that now." She paused as she looked at me. "I asked him out so many times and he was always such a gentlemen telling me 'no' in one way or another. At first it was, 'I'll check my schedule' or 'I think that boy from Geography class likes you'." She let out a small laugh. "But then as I got more annoying, his 'nos' got a little harsher. 'I don't think I like you in that way Tanya' or 'Please, just leave me alone'. It wasn't until my birthday that he finally agreed to date me."

"Oh, I heard about that." I took a sip of my coffee being a casual as possible. "Something about you crying and him feeling sorry for you."

"Yes, I was crying. And he must have felt sorry for me, because he did say yes." She looked so sad all of a sudden.

I reached across the table and placed my hand on hers and said, "It's ok Tanya. We both know you're out of this world beautiful, you can have anyone you want." I was being honest with her, since she was being honest with me.

"It's not that. I knew Edward and I wouldn't make it. It's just that...I don't know! I mean, I figured with time, you know. With time I thought Edward could love me." She paused. "But now I see that you can't make people love you. I see that I didn't want Edward to love me. I wanted _someone _to love me." A tear escaped from her left eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh Tanya." I was never good with the girl talk, so I was playing it by ear. "It's going to be ok Tanya. Please don't cry."

**END FLASHBACK**

"So anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that you're secret is safe with me." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Tanya."

**Edward's Point of View**

"So I was thinking maybe we could go down to Portland this weekend. There is a couple of places I'd like you to see." I was laying down on my bed with only the soft glow of the moonlight coming in through the windows. Bella wasn't acting like herself, she seemed preoccupied with something.

"Yeah, Portland would be nice. I'll ask me dad if he'd mind me going away for an entire day." She answered but her voice sounded hesitant.

"Is everything alright Bella?"

"Yes." She answered too quickly.

"Bella....." I knew something was up and I wasn't about to let it pass.

"It's just that. It's...I mean." She huffed.

"You can tell me you know. You can tell me anything." I swore to her.

"I hate lying to my dad. I hate lying period." She paused. "I hate having to keep secrets from Charlie."

"I know what you mean." I told her.

"Do you?" She questioned.

"Of chorse I do."

"Who are you keeping a secret form? Hun? Both your siblings know about me, and they're ok with it! Even Rosalie knows! You don't have to hind the way you feel from anyone! Anyone!" She paused. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me, or mad at our situation. "I have to hide from Charlie. I have to hide from everyone in Forks! I can't even smile at you at school without fearing someone will notice. I feel like my whole life is hanging on the balance of this relationship." What was she telling me? Did she want to break up?

"Bella," I began, but she cut me off.

"You know Tanya stopped by today?" Oh crap.

"Don't believe anything she told you."

"No, she didn't say anything bad about you Edward. She was actually...nice."

"Really?" I turned to my side using my elbow to prop myself up. "What did she need to talk about?" I questioned.

"Lots of things." She let out a sigh and continued. "She seems like a nice girl. I mean, I don't know her that well, but um....Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"She knows about us." Bella's voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"What do you mean, 'She knows about us?' Like, she knows, knows?"

"Yeah." Bella answered.

"Well...how did she? How did you? What in the world! I'm so sorry Bella! I was trying so hard to not let anyone find out."

"It's not your fault." She assured me.

"Oh man! She going to tell everyone isn't she? Man, I am so sorry."

"She said our secret was safe with her, and well...I believe her Edward. I really do."

"You don't know her Bella, she's crazy."

"I don't know, I mean, she was so honest. I could just tell she wasn't trying to hurt me or something. She seemed guinune."

"We'll see."

"So....um...."

"Yes, Bella?" I chuckled.

"Are you excited about the bon fire Friday night? I know it's a lame exuse for 'school bonding' but smores and hot dogs seems like fun. Maybe it'll work. Maybe the two schools will come together?"

"I wasn't planning on going. But if you want, I could meet you there. Emmett is a sucker for smores and I know Rosalie and Alice want to spend time with you. Maybe we could pretend to pass out hot chocolate?" I smiled at the idea of us brushing hands or 'accidently' getting too close to one another.

"Yeah!" Bella cheered. "That's a good idea! Angela was just asking me to volunteer the other day! We'll have so much fun Edward!"

I laughed at her excitement. "Ok, Bella it's a date."

"A date?" She said. "Wow, we're _dating_."

"Yes, we are." I smiled.

* * *

Ok, so next chapter you will FINALLY all find out what the meaning of 'Crimson Tide' means! I so excited! So yeah, Good chapter or what? How many people thought James was going to be at her door? Honestly, what kind of writer do you think I am? James being at her door was just too...too...non-original. Give me some credit her folks! What else? Oh! *light bulb come on* So next chapter is going to be the first chapter when ALL the characters are together, all in one scene! It's BIG, I promise you! I'll post soon! Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! It makes me feel special! You guys are the best! Oh, and who was that loser that was like, "You had alot of mistakes in your last chapter" well you big Mr. (or Ms.) I'M-THE-F*ING-EDITOR-OF-THE-WORLD, I posted that I had NO TIME to edit!!!! The revised version is up now, so I hope it makes you happy! Yeah, take that! No, really, I'm just kidding!


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Music: No music for this chapter. Too much going on, for there to be music in the background. Read my follow FanFictioners. Read...

Disclaimer:

Me: "OMG It's so nice to meet you!"

SM: "Thanks so much."

Me: "So I was wondering...if I could you know, have the right to Twilight?" "Please?" *puppy dog eyes*

SM: "Um...no. Not a chance."

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

"One package of twizzlers and two hot cocoas coming up."

"Thanks Bella. Here you go." Jasper handed me three dollars.

"No, you don't have to pay. It's on the house." I told him.

"You can do that?" Jasper asked as he put his money back in his wallet.

"No, but Mr. Pattinson won't find out." I grinned.

"Yes! Twizzlers! I haven't had these in so long!" Alice was tugging on Jasper's arm. "I've forgotten what they taste like!" That's why I liked Alice so much. She was always so happy and she always made me smile.

"Ok Alice. Here are you twizzlers." Edward handed her her twizzlers and one hot cocoa.

"Thanks." Alice told her brother as he handed another cup of hot cocoa to Jasper.

I watched as Alice and Jasper headed over closer to the bon fire, they were holding hands. I let out a huff and put my elbow on the counter with my head resting in my hand.

"Not enjoying the evening?" Edward asked as he copied my pose, only he had a smile on his beautiful face.

"Just thinking." I huffed out again.

"About..." Edward inched closer. Thank god it was slow at the concession stand.

"Alice and Jasper."

"Yeah, they are quite the pair." Edward chuckled.

"No, not that. It's just...do you think we could ever do that?" I asked.

"Oh," He must have noticed the way Jasper looked at Alice. Or the way she fit snuggled into Jasper's side. Or the way their hands were always connected. "Sure we will Bella." He said overly optimistically.

"When?" I questioned.

"We we are away from Forks I suppose." He trailed off.

"Away form Forks?" O....M.....G! Did I just hear James' voice? "Well...well." James had heard our conversation, I was sure of it. "Guys! Come over he..r and have a looky!" James yelled to a couple of his buddies standing a few feet behing him. "Sees lik..e wez hav 'rselfs *hiccup* a cup..pell." James was drunk. No, he was beyond drunk. He was waisted. "And to tink...I thought you were *hiccup* beg...nning to have feel...ns for mee."

"Just go away James." Edward positioned himself in front of me and glared towards James and his buddies.

"There a problem here bro.?" Emmett was now standing on the other side of the concession stand, Rosalie to the side of him.

"Yeah, seems James has done gone and got himself drunk, with a few of his buddies pretty tipsy as well." Edward told Emmett but his eyes never left James.

"Drunk?" Rosalie's high voice seemed pissed. "There are kids here you idiot! Children! This is a school event and you have the nerve to show up drunk!"

"Relax sweets." A boy from behind James told her. Emmett tensed up. "You need to chill out, come on over here and I'll help you unwind." He purred, but Rosalie wasn't buying into it.

"Even if Jesus himself made you the most attractive guy on the planet, I still wouldn't be interested." She spat out.

"Gees." This guy was as bad as James. He turned his attention to Emmett. "You need to learn to control you bitch."

That did it. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett had tackled the pervert and was remodeling his face. Rosalie was yelling at Emmett, not trying to break it up, but edging him on. "Yeah take that! Go Emmett! Beat the crap out of him! Save some for me!" None of the other boys dared go up against Emmett, he was just too big and powerful. Edward quickly went to go try to pry Emmett from off the boy, but it wasn't working. The more Edward pulled on Emmett, the harder Emmett's fist slammed into the boy.

"Ah!!!!" I screamed. Something hot had burned my chest. It was wet and the heat from the liquid was already burning my skin.

"Why'd you even more here! I hate you! You stupid little..." Jessica trailed off. She was the one who threw hot cocoa on me, seeing as her mug was now empty. "You should have just stayed in Arizona!" By this time, EVERYONE was looking in our direction.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Alice rushed over to me and Jasper went to help Edward. "I bet that hurt didn't it.?" She asked me in a low voice as she took a napkin to wipe the liquid from my shirt. I nodded, trying not to cry, as the burn on my chest throbbed. "I'll take care of it. Jessica?"

"Oh and you! YOU! OMG You are so weird! You get on my nerves!" Jessica was yelling at Alice. I had never seen anyone so angry before. "I just don't get it! Jasper loves YOU! And now...now Edward with...with Bella!?!?!? It doesn't make any since!" The crowd of people gasped when they heard the news of Edward and I. I wanted to run and cry but my legs were planted. Tears were running free now, and it wasn't because of my burn.

"What's going on here?" I heard Jacob say, but before I could look at him, he was off to help Jasper and Edward pull Emmett off the boy. I watch Jacob run the scene, but was shocked at what I saw. Emmett was rolling around on the ground with the boy he attacked just moments ago, still bleeding from every area of his face. Edward was tackling some other boy, drunk I think, he stumbled alot. Jasper was holding another boy around the arms, pinning him to the ground and cursing to him. Jacob was....I didn't know. Probably fighting too.

I turned to find Alice, but she was occupied with the task of pulling Jessica's hair out. Rosalie was still cheering Emmett on.

I wanted to scream! These were not my friends! My friends didn't go aroung beating people! Why wouldn't they just stop? How stupid was this whole thing? Football? Town rivalry? It all made no sense to me. Why wasn't anyone from the crowd helping? Right. Because they're all idiots. I took a deep breath, and turned away from the scene. I started walking, in no particular direction. 'Just walk' I told myself. I would find somewhere to take care of my burn, then when my friends were done pounding whomever they were pounding currently, they could come find me.

I wasn't sure how long I walked, I knew I had to find help. Decent help. Someone that would go back and break up the fights. Someone that would make since of this whole ordeal, but who? I felt like I had to run back, I had to stop them! I turned on my heel and marched right back to where I had came from. I was going to put an end to this nonsence ONCE AND FOR ALL!

"Hey t...here...." Crap. "Where ya goin.?" It was James. I didn't answer, I just kept walking. Or at least, I tried to keep walking. Before I knew what was happening, James had my arm with a firm grip.

"Aw, James! That hurts! Let go!" I screamed to him. Tears falling more forcefully now.

"No." Was his only answer. "Why c...an't you jus..t be a goo...d girl? Huh?" He shook me. "Do wh...at I tells ya?" I knew my strength could not out power his, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I spit. I spit right into his face. Good for him! I made a swift move to escape his embrace and as I did, he pushed me to the ground. I fell too. Hard. Too hard. I landed wrong, and I felt something snap on my side. I cried out harder. "Why'd you'se do...t...hat!?" He yelled. I didn't care. The pain in my side was overpowering anything else I might have been feeling. "You'se know...what?" Before he could answer his own question, he stumbled, tripped, and fell on me, knocking my head against a rock. I felt warm liquid spill out of my head, onto my face. There was red everywhere! Crimson staining my vision! A pure tide of red! A tide of blood rushing towards me as I sank deeper into the water.

"Get away form her!" It was Tanya! Oh thank god!

"Tanya?" I tried to tell her about my head and my side, or even about the fighting, but I couldn't form words.

"It's ok Bella." Tanya told me and I felt pressure on my knees. She was holding me down. "Try not to move." I was moving? "Over here Rosalie! Help!" Rosalie?

"Get out of here you jerk!" Rosalie hissed at James and pushed him off of me. "Bella? Bella! OMG, there is so much blood! Bella, you're going to be ok you hear me?" I did hear her, but her voice was faint. It was fading away. I was fading away. And then...everything went black.

I was trying hard to open my eyes, I really was. The more I strained to peak out from my lashes, the heavier my eyelids felt. I tried to make a sound, just a moan or even a whisper, but my mouth wouldn't open. I tired to move my arm, nothing. I tried to move my hand, nothing. I tried to move my fingers, nothing. I began to panic. Why wasn't my body working? Why couldn't I move my body? Was I paralyzed? What happened? Was I dead? No, I was in too much pain to be dead. I inhaled deeply, fulling my lungs fully, and let out all the air I gather in one, sharp breath.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said. It sounded like Edward, but I couldn't be sure. Was he dead too? Was he in as much pain as me? What had happened to him? "Bella?" He asked again. This time, I noticed a little bit of relief in his voice. "DAD! Dad, she's waking up...I think." Edward was talking to someone in the room. Who was waking up? Me? Had I been sleeping? Why was his dad in my room? Why was Edward in my room if I was just sleeping? I tired to remember what had happened, but nothing came to mind.

"W....w..h...a.." I was trying to ask what was going on, but my lips wouldn't work right.

"Bella, can you hear me." A new voice asked me. I felt a pair of hands on the side of my stomach, pressing lightly but still, there was a sharp pain.

"NO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! The pain! The pain! Why was my body acting so strangely? Why did it hurt so much when this person touched my side?

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward's voice was low, but he was near enough for me to hear him.

"It seems your ribs are broken Bella. At least one is for sure, maybe two though. I'll have to do an x-ray to make sure." Who was this person! How did he know my ribs were broken? Wait, how did my ribs get broken?

"Bella, can you open you eyes...please." Edward's voice was clearer this time. I could feel his warm breath at my right ear. I tried really hard to open my eyes again. I felt like screaming! The pain in my side did not compare to the thought of my own body betraying me. But through my screaming, I saw light creeping it's way through the my eyes. I could make out some shapes, mostly just a blur of navy blue to my right and a blur of something white to my left? The navy blue must have been Edward but the white? An angel maybe? "Oh Bella!" Edward's voice sounded cheerful, happier than I had ever heard it before.

"Ah, there you are." The voice at my left said to me.

"Carsile, is she going to be ok?" Edward asked. So the person standing to my left was Carsile. Didn't Edward once tell me his father was a doctor?

"Yes, son." Yup, that must be Dr. Carsile Cullen. "She's going to be just fine."

"A...w.." I moaned, but to my suprise, my eye fluttered open all the way.

"Bella!" Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I wanted to return the favor, but it was hard to move and it hurt so bad. "Bella, you're going to be just fine you hear me? Just fine."

"Bella can you move your fingers?" Dr. Cullen asked as he held up my left hand. I tried with all my strength, but only managed to lift my index finger up a hair. "That's good Bella. Keep trying. Once you get your strength back, you'll be back to normal."

"Wha....what...ha..ppened?" I asked to either of them.

"You don't remember?" Edward asked as he stroked my forehead.

"No." I breathed out, hoping he would understand my poor attempt at language.

"Bella," Edward leaned in closer to me, "there was a fight. A huge, stupid, immature fight two night ago at the school bon fire. You were," he shook his head, "you were caught in the middle."

"Took a nasty blow to the head too I might add."

"Wait...what? Fight? I wa....as out f..or two...days?" It seemed like my voice was coming back to me, but the thrill of it was short lived. I had been out for two days? What happened to me?

"Yes, two days." Carsile told me. "Edward brought you in, but your injuries were so bad, we had to sedate you."

"Injuried?" I asked as I tried to sit up striaghter on my hospital bed.

"No!" Edward cautioned. "Don't move Bella." He placed his hand over my stomach to help keep me in place.

"You have at least one broken rib, maybe two. We were waiting until you woke up to do an xray. You also have lost alot of blood and suffered from a concussion." Carsile informed me.

"Oh." Was all that I could say. As I closed my eyes a flash of green mix come to me. It was blurry, but defiantly green and...blond hair? "Blond."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Someone was there. Someone was there when it happened with...blond hair." I wasn't questioning him. I was just letting him know what I remembered.

"Yes Bella. Jasper, Rosalie and James were all standing quite close to you when it happened." He paused trying hard not to look sad, but I knew him better. "Do you remember anything else?" I shook my head 'no'. "Try Bella. Try to remember."

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. Again, I saw green, but this time it was more defined. It was a jacket. A green jacket with blue and white lettering. "87." That's what the number on the back of the green jacket was. 87. James' football number. Then, a flash of blond hair. Only it was several shades and textures. Some of it was straight and light, almost too white. Some of it was curly and with darker shades of brown mixed in. But most of it was long and smooth. Then, the eyes I had feared for some time now, the eyes that I knew by heart, jumped right into my vision. "NO!"

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. "What did you see? What did you remember?"

"James!" I cried. "It was James!" I was shaking in my hospital bed as tears started flowing from my eyes. "James hit me didn't he?!?! He hit me, then kicked me! And then....then...I remembered Jasper, I think." Edward nodded. "Jasper slammed James to the ground." Edward nodded again. "Then...Rosalie and someone else...."

"It was...." Edward told me, but was interrupted by his father, the doctor.

"Let her tell the story son. It has to be her. If she hears it from you first, her words will be no good in court." Carsile told his son.

"Court?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just try to remember all you can. You're doing great." Edward squeezed my right hand.

"Um...it was Rosalie and someone with blond, straight hair. They helped me. They moved me away from James and Jasper."

"Try to remember who that other person was Bella. This is important."

I closed my eyes one more time and try really hard to see around the straight blond hair. I saw Rosalie bending over my torso, trying to keep me still, apparently I was _thrashing_but I couldn't see the other person's face. This other person was keeping my legs pinned down at my sides and yelling at Rosalie, giving her instuctions. It was Tanya. "Tanya!" I called to Dr. Cullen and Edward. "It was Tanya! She helped Rosalie!" Both Edward and Dr. Cullen nodded in agreement.

"Can you remember anything else?" Dr. Cullen asked as he checked my IV drip.

"No, at least, I don't think so." To be honest I didn't want to remember anything else. I wanted to forget about the whole ordeal. I wanted to go back asleep.

"You should rest some more." Dr. Cullen told me. I then closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I heard Dr. Cullen talking to Edward, but I was too lost to make since of their words.

* * *

A/N

So there. You finally having the meaning of 'Crimson Tide'! Crimson meaning red..I.E. Blood. And Tide meaning...well tide. The rolling of the blood.

So anyway, I have a problem. I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions as what story to read next? I like stories where all the characters are human. (The only story I like about werewolves and vampire is...Twilight.) So if you guys have read anything good, let me know.

Also, here are some stories that I've read, and I've liked. Try them out, let me know what you think.

Coffee Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by: CGarman

Bella is a waitress and meets Edward one night while she's working. Edward wants to get to know Bella and quickly falls for her. But Bella has issues with guys.

Good story, pretty cute. Edward is pretty consistent with his pursuit on Bella.

Growing Up In Forks

by: The Only Pancake

This story isn't finished yet, but it's the story of Bella's life. Ages 6 to 22 (I think.) Anyways, it's one of my favorites because I love stories where Bella and Edward grow up together.

Love is Gone

by: retroninjachick

OMG! I love this story! So, it starts off with Bella has broken up with Edward. He's a player and she loves him, but she isn't sure how he feels about her. It really good, Edward is always trying to convince Bella to come back to him! Fluff!!! Sequel is up, but 'retroninjachick' takes FOREVER to update!

Meyer University

by: Sh.C

Good story about self discovery. It's Bella and Edward! Very mysterious and filled with lots of twist and turns! Good read.

Moving to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue

by: FirstWarmSummerBreeze

This one had the sweetest ending EVER! Another Edward and Bella story! (what else?) Edward is the son of the president of the US and Bella is German and comes to stay with them for a few months.

The Girl With the Books

by: scenezz

Anther good story. Not much to say about this one. Basic Edward falls in love with Bella first sight, but it's really sweet! That's why it made my list.

Welcome to Drama Academy

by: twilightluver001

OMG This one is so funny! Unrealistic, but funny! Good story of how Edward was a ladies man until Bella came along! Just read it!


	19. AN

OMG I'm so sorry you guys! No, that was NOT the last chapter of 'Crimson Tide' it's just that, I've been kind-of in a slump the past week or so and I haven't really felt like writing. But, to make it up to you guys, I posted a link below that shows the Twilight movie for free! It works, I've tried it! And you don't have to download anything. So yeah...there you go. I WILL post a new chapter....tonight. I promise! And it's going to be juicy. I'll try to post more often.

Oh! And about Twilight the movie,

1.) Why didn't Bella blush?

and

2.) Why wasn't the rest of the Cullen at prom?

I've also been reading, "Dead Until Dark" by Charlaine Harris. It's about this show on HBO, True Blood. It's ok, but nothing is as good as Twilight! But, it is entertaining!

I've also started reading, "Sam's Letters to Jennifer" by James Patterson. It's a good read, and if you get the chance, give it a try.

OH!!!!

And then another book that's pretty good is..."Pretty Little Devils" by Nancy Holder. It's a short book that you could prob. finish in like 1 hr, but still worth a read.

And finally....there is "Night" by Elie Wiesel, which is awesome. I read it a few years ago and I saw a copy of it in an used book store last month and just HAD TO BUY IT for my collection.

So anyways....chapter 15 of 'Crimson Tide' should be up in no time! Hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays!

Oh, and thank you guys for actually reading this! Most of the time I just skip of author's note, and go right into reading the story. So, thanks again.

Here's the link:

OK Well, the link-thingy doesn't want to work so just do this... go to watch-movies . com (or it might be .net) anyway, then type in twilight, then click twilight, then click on which one you want to watch. Easy, I promise!


	20. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm busy w/ X-MAS shopping, but I have tomorrow off work so I'll spend my whole day...(Well maybe not my WHOLE day) writing a really good, juicy chapter for you guys. You guys rock by the way! Oh, and to that reviewer that said I need to invest in spell check....let me just say this. I HAVE spell check, I just choose not to use it. Too lazy! LOL But, thanks for caring enough about my story to point out my mis-spelled words.

Disclaimer: I once had a cat names Stephenie, so, does that count? No, prob. not. Twilight still isn't mine.

* * *

Chatper 15

Edward's Point of View:

"No, I can do it." She huffed.

"Um...are you sure?" She glared at me. "We can try later you know, when you feel a little better." I told her.

"Actually, she should try now. _Later _is too long away." The nurse rolled her eyes. And grabbed Bella around her waist.

"No!" I shouted as I moved to the other side of Bella's hospital bed. "Let me. I have to do it." I said in a rush. I felt completely responsible for what had happened to Bella. If I had been paying attention, and not pounding a guy's face in, I would have protected Bella. She wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now.

"Edward, really." She placed her left hand on my shoulder as I positioned myself to help her stand. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore." I knew she was lying. She was in pain, serious pain. "I can handle it." She tried to assure me.

"Bella, stop being so headstrong and let me help you up." She glared at me for a quick second, then relaxed and nodded.

"Alright, if it makes you happy."

"On three." I watched Bella prepare to stand and with both hands wrapped firmly around her waist, I started to count. "One....Two....Three!" She slid off the bed, and with no help from her nurse, she stood up. "Bella, look! You're standing on your bad leg! Maybe you can try walking without that cast on now?" I pointed with my eyes down to her 5-pound walking boot.

"Yeah." Bella breathed out, almost like she was trying to hold back a scream of pain.

"Oh Bella." I said in a low voice. "There, sit back down. It was too soon for you to try and stand up. I'm sorry." I began to lower her back down to her hospital bed, but she stopped me.

"It's not my leg that's bothering me. The walking boot is fine." She let out another huff and with her right had, held tight to her ribs. "My side is killing me."

"You medication isn't helping?" I questioned.

"Um...well..." She was never one for lying.

"Bella..." I warned. Almost as if I were a father talking to his misbehaving child.

"She refused it this morning." The nurse said as she continued to write notes in her nursing chart.

"What? Refused? Bella, is this true?"

"Sort-of." She told me, looking down at the floor.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." I teased.

"They make me feel all drugged up! I can barely hold my eyes open!" She argued.

"But...they make the pain go away do they not?" I knew I had a point.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, Bella. Please take your medication ok?" I leaned in closer to her and kissed her nose.

"Oh, alright. I mean, I guess." She blushed.

"Alright, let's lay you back down now." The nurse moved closer to Bella's right side and began to lower her to her bed but, once again, I stopped her.

"I can do it." Once I got Bella comfortable on her back and propped a few pillows behind her head, then propped her broken let up, and covered her with two blankets, I sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. I knew she was in pain, but she was trying with all her might not to show it.

"Ok, just let me have a feel ok?" The nurse pulled down the blankets that I had spent a good 3 minutes making sure it fit snugly around Bella, and then lifted Bella's over sized T-shift (Bella refuses to wear a hospital gown. She said it made her feel like a patient.) just enought to expose her ribs. "Well, looks like the bruises are finally healing. Good for you ah?" What? Good for Bella she's a quick healer or good for Bella she had a bruise in the first place? I was going to have to talk to my dad about assigning a new nurse for Bella. I didn't like this one at all.

"So when do you think I'll be able to go home? My dad must be starving." Leave it to Bella to worry about someone else in her time of need.

"Shouldn't be but another day or two." The nurse answered unemotionally.

"You need to heal more." I told her and squeezed her hand. The nurse pushed down on Bella's rib cage and Bella took in a sharp breath. "Bella, does that hurt?" I knew it hurt, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I couldn't do anything to make her pain go away.

"No." She whispered.

"Bella..." I warned again. I was going to remind her that if she took her medication like a good girl, she wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Just...let's just....let's just talk about something else ok? When we talk, I kind-of forget about the pain." She told me as she closed her eyes and sank back down to her pillows. "Tell me about the trial. How is that going to work? I mean, what's going to happen to James?" She questioned.

"James is going to get what he deserves." I spat out.

"He was drunk."

"Don't defend him Bella. He's scum." Bella nodded and took in a deep breath of air, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Well, they aren't sure what to charge him with to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his intent wasn't to kill you. And he says he's too drunk to remember the whole thing. But...he has come on to you in the past so..." Scrum-bag I thought to myself. "They aren't sure if...if...rape was his intend either."

"Oh."

"So you see, they are trying to sort this whole thing out. They are reviewing your statement, plus Rose's, Tanya's, and Japser's. But, no one knows where this is going."

"I'm going to turn in this paper work." The nurse said as she slid her pen into her coat pocket. She didn't even care that she just interrupted a conversation. "You should get some rest." I think that statement was meant for Bella, but I couldn't be sure, seeing as the nurse said it as she was exiting the room, with her back towards Bella and I.

"She's right Bella, you should sleep." I kissed her hand.

"It's too cold here." She half cried. I knew she was just trying to stall, to get out of going to sleep.

"I'll go get you another blanket." I began to stand from the bed but she held my hand tighter, not letting go. "I'll come right back." I smiled. The thought of Bella wanting me to stay with her, the thought that she needed me to be with her, well...it just made me happy. Really. Happy.

"No, don't go." She looked up to me. "Lay with me Edward."

"Um....Bella I'm not so sure that's a great idea. What about your dad?"

"You know he doesn't stay up this late, he only comes to visit me during the day." She pleaded. Now, how could I say no to that? I lifted the covered up and slid into bed next to Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before finally resting my head on her pillow. "This feels right."

"Yes, it does." It felt like I was at home, laying there with Bella.

"It's like..."

"Don't talk Bella. Just sleep." She smiled without opening her eyes. I smiled too. Before I knew it, she was fast asleep laying next to me. I was perfectly content with just watching her sleep all night, but my body got the best of me, and my eyes closed, and I fell into a deep slumber.


	21. Chapter 16

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty out of it. Anyways, here is the story.

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, if it was, I'd be counting the cash I got from the box office! (Seriously you guys! 150 Million total earnings so far! AND...the DVD is coming out in Feb. (I think) So yeah, S-Meyer is rolling in the dough.)

* * *

**Crimson Tide Chapter 16 BPOV**

"Nice cast Swan."

I didn't even bother looking up from my book to see where the insult came from. I could sense eyes burning at me, trying to send angry thoughts of hate or jealously, I just brushes it off. It wasn't like I could control how I felt about Edward. It wasn't like I knew he was from West Forks High School when I met him. And lastly, it wasn't like I'd been the one that outed our secret relationship, that honor went to James and Jessica Swank.

"Boo!" I jumped back grabbing my chest in hopes to keep my heart from jumping right out off my rib cage. "Man! I really scared you didn't I?" It was Emmett, looking quite please at himself for scaring me so easily.

"Not funny Emmett." I started to pick up my books and put them in my book bag.

"Sorry." Emmett was still laughing.

"Yeah." I knew he meant no harm, but in light of recent events, scaring me to death did not seem like a good idea.

"Hey, let me help you with that." All laughter was gone as he reached out and took hold of my extra-heavy book bag.

"Thanks." I told him as I stood from the outside school table. On non-rainy days, I liked to sit outside before school. To clear my head or catch up on homework. Today, I was sitting outside just to escape the glares and nasty remarks of my classmates.

As Emmett and I made our way in to the school building, more and more people started to glare at me. While a few brave souls made their thought known. "Looks like one Cullen wasn't enough."or "Edward totally crossed the line." or even worse "Edward's too good for her. I'm prettier and smarter." But as bad as those comments were, the worst came from a boy I didn't recognise. "Dude, Edward totally is pissing me off! I had dibs on the new girl!"

"Just ignore them Bella." Emmett's voice was low and strained.

"I can ignore them, but can you?" I questioned.

Emmett, who usually was cheerful and lighthearted, was suddenly dark and it scared me a bit. "Edward made me promise not to lose my temper." I shook my head in agreement. "Not after what happened." I turned away form him, looking down as the memories of that night flooded their way back into my head. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's ok." I lied.

"No, it's not." We were still walking. "Rosalie said I shouldn't bring it up."

"Oh." I felt a whole bunch of feelings flying around the pit of my stomach. One of those new feelings was love. I loved all of my new friends for being so strong, and protective over me. It made me feel warm. But I also felt guilt. They were put in danger. DANGER! over me! and then finally...pissed. I could take care of myself damn it!

"Hey, listen. I know who to make it up to you." Well this should be interesting, I thought. "I'm throwing a party this weekend, you have to come. Well...Alice is throwing the party, but...it's for me really."

"Party?" Man! Why couldn't it be something else? Like, oh I don't know. 'Hey Bella. I'll carry your book bag to and from all of your classes for the next week.' Now, I know I'm headstrong, and I CAN take care of myself, but walking around in a walking boot/cast was hard enough without having a heavy book bag. "I'm not so much into parties." I really hoped he was just joking, about there being an actual party I mean.

"You went to that one in La Push." Damn, he had me there.

"Well, that's because I was new in town and I was...was...just trying to make friends."

"Well, now you have friends. And these friends of yours are throwing a party. So you have to come." I was about to argue but Emmett's attention was directed towards something else.

"Tinkerbell! How's my favorite pixie?" Emmett wrapped his big arm around Alice's tiny, sharp shoulders.

"Stop calling me that." She huffed. Even irritated, Alice was still stunning. "So Bella." She turned her attention to me, after kissing Jasper on the cheek and play hitting Emmett's out-of-this-world giant overly muscular arm. "What are you wearing to the party? I thought about blue for you. Blue is good." Alice was deep in thought, too deep in fact that she didn't even hear me trying to reason with her. Jeans and a nice top to a party was ok in my book. "Yes, blue. It looks good with your skin tone, and I know Edward likes it on you. And shoes! SHOES!"

"You can't get through to her when she's like this." Jasper looked down at me. "It's best to let Alice work her way out of it. Just smile and nod, it makes her happy." Jasper smiled down at Alice and as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, he said, "You're her new barbie you know?"

WHAT!!!!!?!?????!?!??!

"No I'm not." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Oh yes you are. It's your turn." Rosalie said as she came up to join our circle in the middle of the hallway. "I had my fare share. MORE than my fare share." Rosalie was smiling as Emmett put his big arm around he shoulder as Rosalie leaned in to him. Emmett kissed her forehead.

"Wait, what? I. I. I.?" Before I could protest being the new barbie, Alice took my book bag from Emmett, and took hold of my hand.

"We need to get to class. Hurry now Bella. Edward's waiting for you, I know it."

* * *

Sorry it so short, I have EPOV (Chapter 17) coming up tomorrow. And Chapter 18 is all done, I'll post it tomorrow night. Lets see what else? Oh, just a few more chapters and this story will be all done! Yay! Don't worry guys....Chapter 19 is REALLY GOOD! I'll be working on it all day tomorrow! It will be my best chapter yet! (Emmett's Party is Chapter 19!) And yes, there is a reason Edward wasn't in this chapter : )


	22. Chapter 17

Ok you guys. I'm finally out of my slump so new chapters are on their way! Thank you so all those who left me kind reviews, they really keep me going.

Disclaimer: I am not a mother, so I can't be Stephenie Meyer. I've never lived in Arizona, so I can't be Stephenie Meyer. I do not have a college degree (yet), so I can't be Stephenie Meyer. That said, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Crimson Tide Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

"Looks like you're lost." I looked to to see my Bella looking down at me with a playful smile threatening her lips. "I think your assigned table to over there." She pointed towards my, indeed, assigned Biology table.

"Today, we sit where we want." I told her, as I pulled the chair next to me out so she could sit down. "We have a sub."

"Oh." Bella said as she started to take the free seat next to me, but she hesitated. "What about Alice? Isn't she your lab partner? Who will she sit with?" Bella was always so worried about everyone else.

"Alice is busy discussing the new shoe line from 'Mama Mimi', besides, it was her idea that I sit with you today." I glanced back down at the empty chair making my feelings known, "This is your seat today Miss." I grinned, happy to get my way.

"No, today's topic is me." A not-so-cheerful Bella informed me as she took her seat. "I'm Alice's new "barbie" and that means that my lipgloss _just has_to be cherry flavored." I laughed because one, it was true. I knew it was only a matter of time before Alice put her mark on Bella, not that Bella needed it. And two, because Bella's opinions about make-up and clothing made me feel so grateful to find someone that had better things to do, then just pick out an outfit.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I lauged out, knowing there was no way Bella could get out of this, Alice was a woman on a mission, and nothing, NOTHING, would stop my dear sister.

"So there's really no hope?" Bella's tone of voice sounded as if someone she knew had just been diagnosed with some terminal illness.

"Nope." I cracked another laugh and Bella grunted.

"OK class...settle down now." The substitute looked to be about 90 years old, maybe older. "I'm your sub for today, and I demand respect. Nuff said. Your teacher has left you a movie, but don't get your hopes up. There is a worksheet to go with it, and it IS due at the end of the period. It WILL be graded."

I stopped listening to our sub and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started to write Bella a note, as the classroom went dark, and our movie started.

(**BOLD **is Edward and _Italic _is Bella)

**Did anyone give you trouble today?**

_Um, a few. Remind me to thank Emmett._

**I take it Emmett took my advice?**

_Yes he did. He also told me about some kind of party?_

**Yes, I wasn't going to bother you with that.**

Bella's forehead creased as she wrote back to me.

_Why not?_

**LOL Because silly, I know how you feel about parties. I didn't want to make you feel you HAD to go. But, this party is different, and I'D really like it if you went.**

_How is this party different?_

**My parents are hosting a party for Emmett. He was selected to play for Volutri University next fall.**

_Oh really!? That's great! But wait, I thought scouts weren't going to come out to Forks, I mean, since our schools merged and there isn't any athletics._

**Ture, but Voltouri University saw him play last year, and they knew then they wanted him.**

_Thanks great! Makes me feel so much better._

**The fire at our old school wasn't your fault Bella.**

_Yes, I know. But it WAS James and Jessica who set it, because of me. I just don't have any evidence to turn them in._

**The truth will come out in due time.**

_You honestly believe that?_

**Yes I do.**

_Speaking of the Swanks, where are they?_

**James is still in jail for that night when he almost...well nevermind. And Jessica is staying out because it's too much "stress" on her right now.**

_Wow._

**I know. That family is nuts.**

_I agree. So what's going to happen with the trial?_

**Well, they are reviewing the security cameras from that night. Everything is pointing to a guilty verdict, but he **_**was **_**drunk that night, so he's trying to say he acted the way he did because of the alchol.**

_What do you think is going to happen?_

**I'm not sure Bella, but we will figure this out. I promise.**

"Edward and Bella are passing notes!!!!" Bleach blondie Shannon called from the back of the classroom. Great.

"No notes! Now pay attention or it's detention for the both of you!" Our sub yelled.

"Don't know what he sees in her anyway." The girl sitting next to Shannon called. Her name was Kimberly I think.

"Oh, I know what he sees in her." Shannon giggled. "I just hope he wraps it up, I mean, there's no telling what _she _has."

"Look who's talking." Alice was so red with anger, that I was almost scared. "You need to hush your mouth, NOW!" Alice looked so vicious, that I'd put money she'd end up killing someone if she didn't calm down.

"Don't get all worked up Alice." Bella's voice was calm, I suppose she was trying to sooth Alice. "Her words don't bother me. I'm use to it by now."

"You're use to it by now?" I questioned, in a low voice only she could hear. "What exactly have people been saying about you?" I usually didn't let people get the best of me, and usually I didn't care what other people thought, but the thought of someone being mean, or hateful towards Bella, made me furious.

"Nothing Edward. Don't worry about it." Bella gave me a weak smile.

"No, I'm going to worry about it."

"What's it to you?" Questioned Kimberly. "She's just some chick right?" Her voice sounded like a snake's hiss, filled with venom.

"It means alot to me. Bella means alot to me." Wasn't it clear how I felt about Bella? Couldn't people see it all over my face?

"Edward, please just let it go." Bella put her hand on my thigh and looked straight into my eye.

"No, this is important. I won't let someone I love be talked about in that manor."

"Edward!" I looked over towards Alice, she was jumping up and down in her chair, radiating with joy.

"No way! You're lying! You don't love her!" Shannon called.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was low again, but different some how. "Do you really...really, love me?"

I took both her hands in mine and look straight into her beautiful, deep, brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and dance with love. "Yes Bella, I love you."


	23. Chapter 18

Thanks to all of you that have waited, ever so kindly, for me to update! And a special thank you to all of you that said 'Crimson Tide' is your favorite story! (Or one of your favorite stories! : ) ) I must say, this being my first fanfic story, I am pleased at the reviews I am getting. And my final thank you goes out to....all the readers that have negative things to say, but don't review. THANK YOU! I hate when people review with nasty comments! It just makes me sssoooo mad! I mean, I would NEVER make a negative or hateful review on someone else's work. I mean, alot of time and thought goes into these stories and who am I go put it down?

Disclaimer: My first name starts with a M. And my last name starts with an A. Therefor, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Dang.

* * *

**Crimson Tide Chapter 18 BPOV**

"Yes Bella, I love you." He said the words with such truth and honestly it was hard for me NOT to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him like no one was watching. Leave it to me to forget EVERYONE was watching. I'm not sure how long we kissed, if you can call it that. This kiss was so different, not better...just I kissed Edward in the past, it was sweet and honest. This time kissing him, after he had declared his love for me, our kissing was passionate and heart filled. Our lips moved in a way that sound have been illegal and I knew my hands were still attached to my body, though, I could be quite sure where they were. My head was spinning and the butterflies in my stomach were flying like Air Force Fighting Jets, zooming and rocketing. I was lost and found at the same time. The sound of laughing, well more like giggling, broke my attention.

"You guys are so cute!" Alice churped from her seat. Was it me or was she literally bouncing up and down? "I just knew this was going to work out."

"You guys are sick." Shannon called but I didn't care. All I could think about was Edward, and how he loved me. But how did I feel about him? Oh God! What am I suppose to say back?

"This is so stupid!!!!!" Kimberly jumped up from her seat. "You two don't care at all do you! This is bigger than just some stupid teenage love!"

"Don't you ruin this for them!" Yelled another student, Kevin.

"No! I can't take it anymore!" Yelled yet another girl sitting close to Shannon and Kimberly. "They don't even care what the rest of us had to go through!"

"James is in jail! Jail! Doesn't anyone care about him!" Cried Shannon.

"James had it coming! He was sick to begin with!" Yelled Kevin.

"The entire Swank family is nuts." Amber, a quiet girl from the front of the class said under her breath.

"It doesn't matter!" Alice yelled, her voice seemed to be louder and more demanding of their attention.

"Yes it does!" Cried Kimberly. "We had to MERGE schools! We have no sport teams! I was a cheerleader for crying out loud! I had a future!"

After half of the Biology class laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, Alice cleared the air, "Honey, cheerleading was ALL you had."

"And that wasn't much." I rang in. We all laughed again.

"Whatever." Kimberly was all red with embarrassment. would've felt bad for her, being as I, was so use to the familiar red shade, but she DID have it coming.

"Class!!!! Settle down! I'm calling the principle!" The substitute was serious but just as she picked up the phone to dial the front office, the bell rang signaling the end of Biology class.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said as he reached for my books.

"Edward I..."

"Come on Bella! We have a wardrobe to plan!" Alice must have bi-polar disorder or something. How could someone possibly be so cheerful after her little argument? As I walked with Alice and Edward out of our Biology classroom, (while holding Edward's hand) I couldn't help but think of what Edward told me. He loved me. He really did. And I believed him. The question was, how did I feel about Edward?

LATER THAT DAY (Bella home with Charlie)

"You could have told me. You could have trusted me with this. I wish you would have told me." I thought Charlie was going to be highly upset of the news of Edward and I dating, but if anything, he was disappointed. Not, in Edward. He thought the highest of Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. He was disappointed in me, for not telling him.

"I am sorry dad, really." I ducked my head.

"Bells, I just don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie was hurt, defiantly hurt.

"It's not that I didn't want to...I did. It's just that it was all so new, and fresh and I really didn't know what was happening and by the time I really caught up with my feelings..." I trailed off, maybe Charlie would get the hint. "I didn't realize how hard this was going to be...in the beginning, I didn't think much of it. The whole town, football thing. Still don't get it." I said in a low voice.

"Bells, I've lived here all my life, and I STILL don't get it." He chuckled. "But that still doesn't explain to me why you hid this from me."

I let out a huge amount of air I hadn't realized I was storing, looked up into my father's eyes, and told him the truth. "I didn't want to cause any trouble. Any trouble for you, I mean." I looked back down at my hands, as they were now resting on our kitchen table.

"That's what this is about? Huh." My father chuckled once more. "You didn't want to cause me any trouble? Bella, look at me."

I did, slowly.

"If you like Edward, so be it. If you've made friends with good, honest, trustworthy people, well, that's just fantastic! I could pray for anything better than my daughter to be happy and surrounded by people she loved, and have that same love and friendship returned." I let me mouth drop. Could this really be my dad? "And as far as them coming from West Forks, that doesn't matter to me. I could care less where they came from."

"Thanks dad." I felt the sting in my eyes and knew the waterworks were on their way. I couldn't help it. I am a girl for crying out loud! Besides, my dad never got all emotional on me. Come to think of it, I believe this is the first time, ever, that we had a one-on-one.

"Yeah, well you just remember that next time you try and keep something from me." He said as he turned his head to look out the window while his right hands searched the kitchen table for this half already empty beer can.

"So..we're good?" I asked, and well, hoped.

"We're good."

"Good, because I have to tell you something. Well, I guess ask you something." I never had to ask my mother, Renee for permission, for anything.

Charlie let out a huff and waved me on. "Go ahead, ask away."

"Well...just keep in mind you already said you like the Cullens." He nodded. "It's just that Emmett," Charlie looked confused. "Edward's brother. He invited me to a party, and I kind-of already told him I would go."

"A party huh?"

"Yeah, but don't freak or anything. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be there."

"I've never heard of a high school party with parents approval?"

"I know, strange right? Anyways, is it ok...if I go?" I let out my puppy dog eyes.

"When is this party?"

"Tonight."

"And you're asking my permission, now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, I guess you can go. I mean, what kind of trouble could you get into with the Cullens home?"

"Thanks Charlie, this means alot."

"Wait, Alice and other girls are going to be at this party too, right?" Did my father actually think I planned on doing things with Edward?

"Yes, dad. Plenty of girls will be there. Some kids from La Push too I think. Jacob is coming." We both smiled. I knew how much my dad liked Jacob, and I enjoyed his company as well. It was hard to NOT like Jacob, he just had this thing about him...

"Jacob is a good kid." My father told me, as he took yet another swig of his beer.

"I know, I like him alot. He's a good friend."

"Speaking for parties, and boys..." Oh...no! "Just how do you feel about Edward?" Man! I was really not expecting that.

"Dad..."

"No, Bella. Tell me. A father needs to know." Charlie was right. Edward said he loved me. Charlie did deserve to know how I felt about Edward. I scrambled in my head for ways to describe Edward. Sweet. Caring. Gentle. Smart. Strong. Wonderful. Good Kisser. Wait, scratch that last one. The more I thought of words to describe Edward, the more I thought of how Edward made me feel. Like a princess. Like a queen. Like a God. Like, I could do anything. I could be anything. Like I was smart. Like I was pretty. Like I was worth something. Like I was...loved. And how did I feel about Edward. He made my stomach turns and flip everytime I thought about him. He made my heart rate skyrocket. He made my cheeks turn a shade of red so vibrant, surely nothing on Earth could be compared to them. I liked Edward alot. No, I loved Edward.

"I love him dad." I was even more suprised than my father at my new epifany. I loved Edward. I loved everything about him. I loved how he made me feel. I loved, that I loved Edward.

"Love Bella? Are you sure?" Charlie questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yes dad. Love."

"Well alright then." He nodded.


	24. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I use to own two dogs. One brown and one black. But the brown one died on Christmas Eve and we had to bury her on Christmas. *sniff* So now, the black one is lonely and sad and mopes around the house. *another sniff*. So yeah, I now own ONE black dog and the last time I checked, I didn't own Twilgiht.

* * *

**Crimson Tide Chapter 19 BPOV**

"Wow. This can not seriously be your house."

"Ok ok, stop starring, now come on! We have to get you ready before everyone shows up!" Alice took hold of my free arm and lead me into the gigantic structure that seemed to be a house.

"We have to hurry up to my room!" Alice squealed. "I don't wont anyone seeing you before the big reveal." _(Pic of Alice's room is up on profile! Check it out...it's neat!)_

"What big reveal? I thought we were just going to your room so I could put my overnight bag away." I questioned her, while she lead me through the front door. Charlie had agreed to the party, which really didn't surprise me but when I told him about the sleepover, he went overboard.

_Earlier that day... _

"Sleepovers do not include boys Bella." I remembered his exact words.

"I'm staying with Alice and Rosalie, dad. I'll bring my sleeping bag a crash on the floor of her bedroom. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be there."

_Present Time_

"Alice! Your house is amazing!" Every direction I turned looked like something out of a decorative magazine.

"Why thank you honey." A fair skinned brunette called from the hallway. Her hair was shiny, and it was pinned up into a bun with a few loose curls dangling from the sides. Her face was soft, and as she smiled down at me, I knew she was full of love. "You must be Bella. I've heard so much about you." She smiled and walked forward to shake my hand. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Oh hi." I said in a high-pitched voice, must be the nerves.

"I'm so glad you could come to the party. Edward goes on and on about you." I blushed and rocked on the heels of my feet.

"I can see why too." Said a man that had entered the landing where Mrs. Cullen, Alice and I were gathered. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." I shook his hand.

Now I understood where Edward got his stange bronze hair from. The blonde from his father and the caramel from his mother.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said with honesty.

"Anyone that can put up with all 3 of mine..." Esme laughed hard, followed by Carlisle.

"They really aren't that bad. Best friends I've ever had." I informed them.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. We're great. Now let's go!!!! They've already seen too much!!!!" Alice was pulling my arm, again, guiding me up the huge staircase.

"Ok Ok. Go have your fun girls." Mr. Cullen told us.

"Don't go overboard Alice. Take it easy." Mrs. Cullen warned, waving her finger in all her motherly manner.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I shot back to her as I was half way up to Alice's room.

"Please dear, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old." Esme grinned up at me.

"Ok, Esme."

"Same with me. It's Carlisle." Carlisle's grin matched Edward's but, only Edward's could make my heart skip a beat.

"Sure thing, Carlisle."

_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER IN ALICE'S ROOM_

_(Did you check out the pic of Alice's room yet? Notice the pic frame of a shoe above the bed? Like I said, neat!)_

"FIRST! You use sugar to scrub my face. THEN you use apple cider vinegar to tone my face. NOW, you want me to coat my entire face with honey?!?!?!?!?!?!" _(My beauty routine, and yes, it works.)_

"This will work Bella. Trust me. You're skin will be so soft!" Alice was quick to coat my cheek with honey, but not as fast as I was. I jumped from her chair and ran out of her bathroom.

"Bella! Get back here!" Alice yelled.

"No!" I was about to run straight out of her bedroom, but the little fairy caught up to me in a heartbeat.

"Ok no honey." She managed to say, out of breath. "We'll do something else. But honey DOES work the best."

"Are we done yet?" I kicked my right foot, like a 5 year old.

"Isn't this a sight?" Alice and I both turned to the door of Alice's bedroom. Rosalie was dressed in a red gown that made her look like a supermodel. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid, and her lips were just as red as her dress. Her eyes were red and puffy, surely this was NOT apart of her outfit. _(Rosalie's party dress is up on profile!)_

"Rosalie, what's wrong." I asked, as Alice released me.

"It's nothing." She pouted and walked across the room to sit on Alice's bed.

"So you cry for no good reason?" Alice asked her as she handed Rosalie a tissue.

"Well it just that....that."

"It's ok Rosalie, you can tell us." I placed my hand on her knee for support.

"Emmett'sgoingawayandwe'renotgoingtobetogethernextyearandwhatamIsupposttodowitouthim?Hessuchacatchandsomanygirlshavetheireyeonhimandwhatifhefindssomeoneelse?"

"Calm down! Calm down! I can't understand you." Alice waved with her arms. "Now, slowly, tell us what's wrong."

"Emmett got accepted to play for Voltouri University next fall." Rosalie hung her head.

"Yes, we know. Hints: the party that we're throwing tonight." Alice handed her another tissue.

"Have you seen the girls that go there? They're supermodels!" I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Did she honestly think anyone, ANYWHERE was prettier than her. My train of thougth was cut off as I heard Alice laughing. "Aren't you aware that you've been modeling since the age of 4? Haven't you already signed for another 3 years with Models Inc.?"

"Yes but,"

"But nothing!" Alice yelled. "My brother love YOU! Not some bimbo!"

"Actually Voltouri University is really hard to get into and..." Alice and Rosalie glared at me.

".Bella." Alice said as she shook her head 'no', telling me to stop talking about how smart the girls were at VU.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about these things." Rosalie sniffed. "It is a night for celebration."

"Right," Alice agreed. "Besides, you're not the only one that have those kinds of things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked her.

"Well, Jasper and Edward are seniors too. Where does that leave Bella and I?" Alice's words shot right through me. Where _did_ that leave Edward and I?

"Man, we've got it bad." Rosalie

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Hey did you hear about Biology class? Edward spilled the beans." Alice smiled towards me.

"Yeah, the whole school heard." Rosalie's smile now matched Alices. "Congratulations Bella, you've snagged a Cullen." We all laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know." I said between laughs, "I'm lucky."

"Have you told Edward how you feel yet?" Rosalie asked as she stood from Alice's bed and headed towards her bathroom to fix her make-up.

"Um...what? I um..." I knew I loved Edward, but how would I tell him?

"Relax Bella." Alice was now joining Rosalie in her bathroom. "You tell him when you're ready." By this time I was in Alice's bathroom with my two friends. "Don't know why you just don't say it. It's written all over you face." Alice said under her breath. I blushed and Rosalie, being polite, acting like she didn't hear Alice.

_30 MINUTES LATER_

"Finally!" I exhaled.

"You look fablous!" Rosalie clapped her hands in true glory.

"Only because I had two fashion diva doing all the work." I twirled around in my long blue dress that I had fallen in love with. _(Check out Bella's dress, it's up on my profile.)_

"No, it's not that." Alice said as she took one final look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was gray, but not dull. It had sparkles and her shoes had little bows. She looked great! But then again, when didn't she look great. "Bella is beautiful to begin with." Alice wasn't paying me a complement. Her tone of voice was more matter-of-factly. _(Alice's dress is up!)_

"Thanks you guys. I have to admit," I twirled around once more, "I do look good."

"Good, is an understatement." Rosalie smiled.

"Girls?" I heard Esme call fom Alice's bedroom door. "Are the three of you ready? It's time."

"Yes mom, we're ready. You have to look at Bella!!!!" Alice, yet again, pulled my by the arm.

"Alice please take it easy! These shoes are a death trap!" I yelled.

"Bella," Esme breathed in. "You look amazing!"

"Look how's talking. That dress is perfect on you!" Esme looked like a runway model, but a mature (not old) one. Her dress was matched her personality.

"Ok, ok, we all look great now let's go!" Alice headed out of her room.

"Yeah, I bet Emmett is loving all the attention right now." Rosalie followed Alice out of the bedroom. "I guess I'll go bring him back down to Earth, or maybe not. Tonight is after all, _his _night."

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I nodded.

Esme headed out of Alice's bedroom and I followed. Once I got to the stairs, I looked down at the crowd. I'm not sure what I was expecting, I mean, I'd never been to a Cullen party. In my head I had imagined close to 100 guest, all dressed to impress. But when my eyes met the group gather at the bottom of the stairs, I was shocked. The only people there were the Cullens. Esme, standing next to her husband, Carlisle. Rosalie, fixing Emmett's tie. Jasper, with his arm wrapped around Alice's tiny waste. And then their was Edward. Looking like a greek god, again. He was in a tux, and once more, he took my breath away.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called when he noticed me on the staircase. "You ready to get this thing started?" He grinned. Just then, as if on cue, the small group that was gathered at the bottom of the staircase, all turned to look at me. But I wasn't looking back at them, my eyes were too lost in Edward's. Then, after what seemed like forever, he spoke to me.

"Bella."

* * *

Check out the pics of my profile, they took me awhile to find. The dresses had to be prefect! Also there is a pic of what I think Renesmee looks like, check it out and let me know what you guys think. Chapter 20 should be up later today. ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! Thanks to all of you that have read! I love you all. Happy New Year! 2009 is gonna rock!


	25. Chapter 20 BPOV & APOV

Thanks you guys so much for hangin in there, waiting around for me to post! I really enjoy your reviews by the way! I'd like to that I've been busy with school or work or family or my pretend Edward boyfriend, but really I've just been lazy! LOL AND I've been reading so other stoires! My head gets so wrapped sometimes I just can't stop thinking about it! Like, right now I'm reading "Because I Love You" by firstwarmsummerbreeze. It's the sequel to "Moving to Penn. Avenue." It's great! Defiantly worth checking out.

**ALSO, IF YOU COULD...PLEASE READ 'LOVE IS GONE' AND THE SEQUEL 'FOUNDATIONS' BY RETRONINJACHICK THEN REVIEW! BECAUSE IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH SINCE SHE'S ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! I THINK IF WE ALL GET ENOUGH PEOPLE TO REVIEW, SHE'LL POST SOON! AT LEAST, THAT'S WHAT I HOPE WILL HAPPEN : )**

* * *

**Crimson Tide Chapter 20**

**Bella's Point of View**

'I love you.' I thought as I tried to make my mouth find the words. 'I love you too Edward.' I thought again, trying to find my voice box, apparently is was missing.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned me with worried eyes.

"Um...what?" I shook my head, as if it could somehow snap me back into reality.

"You're thinking too hard." He laughed and touched my wrinkled forehead with his index finger. "You're doing a great job." We had been dancing for about 4 songs now, well Edward was dancing. I was making a poor attempt at keeping pace with him.

"I'm only doing so well because you're leading." Edward let out a hard laugh and tightened his arm around my waist.

"Do you realize just how many guys wish they were me right now? Do you know just how many of them are praying I screw up enough and they'll finally have their shot with you?"

I thought Edward was joking, but as I looked around the dance floor at all the male faces, it wasn't hard to guess what they were thinking.

There was only 5 males, who's eyes were not glued to me.

Carlisle, who was holding Esme around her waist as they greeted yet another guest that came to celebrate Emmett's acceptance to V.U.

Jasper who stood, strong and fearless next to Alice who was fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

Emmett, who was dancing with Rosalie, but by the looks of it, they weren't so much dancing as they were undressing eachother with their eyes.

Tyler, who had finally worked up enough nerve to as Brittany out. (A girl from La Push.) He was twirling her around on the dance floor, having a really good time.

Then there was Jacob. Jacob wasn't dancing, he was socializing of course, only this time, he had is arm around Leah.

Thinking of all my friends, together and happy...made me happy. But my happiness was short lived when I realized all the other males were still gawking at me.

And for the millionith time in my life, I blushed.

Edward brushed his free hand across my burning cheek, "I love that about you, you know?" Edward whispered.

I looked up straight into his burning green eyes, and saw that he meant every word. He loved me. He really did.

"I love you too, Edward." I said in a small, even voice. I didn't blush anymore, and my voice was cool and surprisingly confident. I was confident. I was surprised by just how natural it felt to tell Edward I loved him. I was going to continue to tell him just how much I loved him, just how much he meant to me. I was going to tell him it didn't matter what this town thought. It didn't matter that we were from opposite ends of the city. It didn't matter what Jessica or James thought. I was going to tell Edward all of this, but as I parted my lips to speak, he crashed his lips to mine. He was kissing me, hard.

This kiss was so different than any other kiss I had shared with him, yet the same. It was filled with passion, love, honesty...lust. His grip around my waist tightened which caused my body to press snugly up to his.

His tounge moved with such urgency, it was hard to control any kind of thought process.

His free hand was wrapped in my hair, to sturdy my head. If it wasn't for the placement of his strong hands, I was sure to turn into putty.

I worked up enough energy to open my eyes just to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming, but what I saw made me HOPE that I was having a nightmare. I quickly closed my eyes shut, then slowly opened them again.

Yep, defiantly not dreaming.

Jessica and James Swank stood in the doorway of the Cullen household, looking like a pimp with his 2 dollar hooker.

I gasped.

Edward whipped his head around to find what I was so taken back by, and when his gaze finally met what my eyes were glued too...he let out a low growl.

**Alice Point of View (BTW, I REALLY! REALLY! REALLY! ENJOYED WRITING FROM APOV!)**

"You! Off my planet!" I was walking, ok so not walking so much as storming toward the front door. No way in hell were the Swanks were going to crash this party! This was Emmett's big day!

"Too many freaks, not enough circuses." James said under his breath. Seriously, did he not have the balls to say it to my face?

I wasn't going to smack him, I would, if it were just any other day, but not today. By this time, everyone else had noticed our unwelcomed guest, but I had beat them to it. I planned on kicking them out, literally, when Jessica's outfit made me stop in my tracks.

"Whatever look you're going for....you missed." I hissed at her, the little hooker.

Jessica must not have heard me, as she now directed her attention towards Bella. "What are you looking at?" She rolled her eyes at Bella. OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Bella said in a confused voice...Edward hid a chuckle.

"I see we have so new guest." My mother stepped around me to greet James and Jessica. "Although I must say this was a private party." My mother didn't know any better, she must be thinking we had invited them.

"They are not welcomed mom." I hissed again.

"Oh," My mother pulled her hand back from James' grip. "I didn't realize they weren't friends of yours."

"It's ok, I was just going to get rid of them." I told her, and started to close the front door in the Swank's faces.

"Wow, way to be rude Alice." James sneered and kicked to door with his boot, so it couldn't close. As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt Jasper standing next to me, protective as always.

"I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alice, Jasper, is everything ok?" My father came to stand on the other side of Jasper. "Esme told me there were so unwanted company here." He wiggled his eyes towards the front door.

"We're taking care of it." Jasper told my father, but his eyes never let James. And his left hand never left the small of my back.

"Well, I'm sure we can make room for two more guest. It wouldn't be a problem." Why was my dad so nice? Gees, can't he just be a jerk once in while?

"Dad, this is James. James Swank." Edward spoke up from behind me. I looked at my dad as realization took over his face. He knew the story of what James had done to Bella that night. I shivered at the memory. He also knew the court case over the whole ordeal was coming up fast.

"I think it's time you leave." My dad stepped in front of me and Jasper.

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word your saying." James still had his boot blocking the door from shutting. I couldn't believe he was being so rude to my father! I had never, **never **seen anyone rude to him or my mother! This was really starting to piss me off! When my eyes found James' face again, I felt nothing but pure rage go through my system. He was looking, no he was starring, at Bella. Starring at her like he was making plans. Like he was visualizing something dirty, something.....dangerous.

"Get out." Jasper tensed up beside me. I had seen this face in Jasper before. Years ago when some jerk kept standing too close to me in the lunchline. But right now, Jasper wasn't ready to pronce of James because he had fear for me. It was Bella this time that he had fear for.

Two things ran through my mind at once. Number 1, Jasper was ready to protect Bella with his life. And number 2, that if Jasper was ready to do that for my friend, what was he ready to do for me? And in the mist of everything that was going around, I thought of just one more thing.

Losing 'it' to Jasper...tonight.

* * *

So yeah, there it is. Next up is Emmett's point of view, then Jacobs, then I'll finally end the chapter with Edward's point of view. Peace out fellow fanfictioners/twilighters!

**OMG BTW! I was reading something online the other day and it was talking about Kristen Stewart and guess what you guys! They called her K-Stew! I literally screamed! I totally made up that name! They took it from me! It's mine, I tell you, MINE! Huh, why are people always taking my stuff?!?!?!?**

**Oh, and if you've fallen in love with any stories, please, please, PLEASE tell me about them! I'm dying for some new reading material! (Fanfiction Stories that is. It must be Twilight.) Also, I bought "The Vampire Dairies" today and I plan on cracking it open monday, at work. (lol yeah, at work! :) ) **


	26. Chapter 21 EmPOV, JPOV & EPOV

**OMG YOU GUYS! I'M SO SORRY THE PICTURES OF THE GANG'S DRESSES WERE DELETED! IT'S MY FAULT! I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY! I'LL READD THEM TO MY PROFILE SOON OK? I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN THEY'RE UP.**

**ALSO, HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW LAST CHAPTER? I RREEAALLLLYY ENJOYED WRITING THAT! I THINK I'LL DO IT AGAIN SOME TIME...**

**ANYHOO....ON WITH 'CRIMSON TIDE'.**

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." I told James as I went to stand next to my father. I had no intention of getting in the middle of this mess, I mean, Edward was taking care of Bella and I knew that even with Alice's mouth, Jasper wouldn't let it go too far. But when James was rude to my father, at our home, at my party, that clearly crossed the line. "I suggest you leave, now." I stood to the right of my father, as Jasper was at his left.

"Yes, please leave our home in peace." My father was calm and determined despite all the hostility flying in the atmosphere. "I do want want any trouble from anyone tonight." Although he said the words to James and Jessica, I knew he meant those for me as well. He knew my habit for violence all too well.

"Oh," Jessica batted her eye lashes at my father. "We won't cause any trouble sir, promise." She winked.

"Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?" Rosalie sneered from behind me.

"How dare you tell everyone I'm stupid!" Jessica stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was secret." Rosalie with quick with a comeback.

"That's enough." Edward spoke up. We all turned towards him only to find his worried filled eyes locked on Bella's face. She was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. Bella was scared, she didn't like James being so close to her.

"Bella," I said in a low voice, only talking to her. She looked over at me, "you don't need to worry about anything, you understand me?" She nodded.

"Let's get you something to drink, maybe a bite to eat too?" Edward told Bella but as they walked away from the front door, his eyes locked with mine over Bella's head. And with his eyes he told me, 'Take care of this'.

"I think it's time we all went back to the party." My father told everyone. "Please," he locked eyes with James, "excuse yourself from the grounds. Tonight is a celebration for my son Emmett, and nothing but joy and happiness will be here tonight." And with that, my father left the room.

"Well, today was a total waste of makeup." Jessica turned to exit our home, but was stopped by James' arm. "Aw, let go."

"We shall see you all soon." James sneered and then took hold of Jessica more firmly and left our home.

"Make sure they actually leave." Alice looked out from the window that was next to our front door.

"We'll take care of it." I told her and Jasper and I went to sneak out the back door.

**Jacob's Point of View**

"So apparently....the gravity from the Earth and the pressure from space is what actually keeps airplanes up." I rolled my eyes at this dude, Frank, I think, anyway he worked with Carlisle. "I know because I studied at NASA for two years before my internship at....." Whatever, I stopped listening.

"I'm not going to cry, Edward. Please stop worrying about me." I heard Bella say in a small voice as she entered the kitchen. She looked...shocked.

"Let me get you something to drink? Tea maybe?" Edward went to the cabinet and pulled out a tea bag.

"Everything alright?" I asked Edward, but when his eyes met mine, I knew something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked Edward again, in a strained, ready-to-fight voice.

"Nothing happened." Bella was still looking shocked. "It's just me. I overreacted."

"No, you did nothing wrong Bella." Edward told her as he handed her a mug with warm tea in it. Then he looked at me. "The Swanks showed up."

"What?!?!" I shook my head. How stupid can they be? Who in their right mind would come to a party full of people that did nothing but hate them? "Why would they show up?"

"To let me know they don't care about the trial." Bella said in an even smaller voice. "That he knows he'll get away with it."

"He's not going to get away with anything Bella." Edward kissed her forehead. It was nice to see the two of them finally acting like a couple in public. They had waited so long to be together, that it didn't seem fair that they had to deal with the Swanks.

"Yeah, it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over Bella." I nudged her shoulder, then she gave me a weak smile. "That's my girl." I smiled back at her.

"My girl." Edward laughed and winked at me.

"Oh yeah." My laughter joined in. "So did you guys get rid of them?" I asked Edward as Bella took a sip of her tea.

"They said they were leaving, but Emmett and Jasper went to go make sure."

"Good." I picked up another finger sandwich and stuffed it into my mouth. Damn! So good.

"Oh!" Bella's lightblub in her head apparently went off. "So you and Leah huh?" Her smile got bigger. I was happy to see her returning to normal.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Something like that." Wait, did I just blush?

"Well, I like the two of you together." Bella nodded her head with her own idea.

"Well," Edward joined in. "She can control you."

"I don't need controlling!"

"I bet she's got you wrapped around her finger." Bella laughed at me.

"Does not!"

"You better keep that voice down Jacob," Edward was shaking with laughter. "She'll crack that whip out if you get out of line." They laughed again at my expense.

**Edward's Point of View**

_(This is a few hours later, still at the party at the Cullen household celebrating Emmett's acceptance to V.U.)_

"I want a girl, then a boy." Rosalie flipped through a magazine filled with baby names and clothing.

"Just two?" Emmett questioned her.

"Yeah, and I want to have them back to back. One after the other. So they can grow up together." Rosalie told Emmett while her attention was still on the pictures in the magaize.

"Guess that will work. I mean, if we're at least 30 by then...."

"30!" Rosalie threw the magazine across the room. "I'm not waiting til I'm 30 to have kids Emmett!"

"Maybe we should..." Bella whispered in my ear.

"No," I inturpted her. "These fights between the two of them are great! Just watch."

"So when did you plan on having these kids Rosalie?"

" 'THESE KIDS'! Our kids Emmett! Our kids!" Rosalie stood up from the couch. "And I plan on having them as soon as we're out from college!"

"Well, I'm glad you planned this whole thing out without me!" Emmett stood up too.

"What are you talking about!" Rosalie screeched, as Jasper and Alice started their own conversation. They'd already seen enough 'Rosalie and Emmett matches' to last a lifetime.

"Man, now this is entertainment." Jacob laughed and put his arm around Leah's shoulders.

"I don't think it's fair that you get to plan our futures out ALL BY YOURSELF!" Emmett told Rosalie.

"Oh OH!" This is gonna be good.

"And besides, we'll be too busy planning the wedding for that." Emmett told Rosalie, but this time, when Rosalie spoke up, her voice was small, and it sounded pleased.

"The wedding?" She asked. Now everyone was watching them.

"Yeah, I mean I have the ring already and I planned on giving it to you on graduation but damn Rosalie!" He let out a large amount of air. "You think having children right after college is a good plan! Are you serious! I mean, I'll be too busy with work and you'll be too busy modeling! Who's going to take care of our children?!?!" Emmett was clearly upset by the idea of no one looking after his spawn. "I mean, really! My children WILL NOT spend more time with a nanny than they spend with their own parents! AND! If we wait til after college to get married, I mean....don't you just want to be married for a while? No kids attached?"

Rosalie looked like she hadn't heard a word he'd said. But the rest of us had.

"A ring?" Rosalie said in a small voice. "You already have a ring?"

FINALLY, Emmett caught on. "Um...well yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Rosalie smiled up at him and stepped closer.

"Well, I mean, I was going to ask and make a big deal out of it...." Rosalie finally wrapped her arms around Emmett's shoulders and kissed him dead on the lips.

"You'd really want to marry me?" Rosalie questioned him after they broke from their kiss.

"Of course." Emmett answered.

"What about VU? I mean, there are tons of girls there." Rosalie shook her head at the thought.

"None of them compare to you." They started kissing again.

"And that's my cue to leave." Jacob hopped up from the sofa, Leah in tow, and left the room.

"I knew he had a ring," Alice whispered to Bella. "But I didn't know _when_."

"That's so great for them." Bella was generally pleased and happy for my brother and his girlfriend. Fiance. No, girlfriend. Wait, what?

"You wanna get out of here?" I whipered in Bella ear as my hand caressed her neck.

"Sure." She answered, and we were off.

* * *

**P.S. 'Waiting for Vanessa' and 'Edward's Princess' are going to be updated tonight, so be sure to check them out.**


	27. Preview!

Preview for next chapter!

BPOV:

"No Edward! Don't!....Please!" I cried! "No! No! No!" I ran from him with one arm holding up my dress so it didn't get wet. "Edward stop!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah. You THINK you know what's going to happen...do you? Surprise surprise! Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	28. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the wait, here you go: **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Tide Chapter 22?**

**BPOV**

The waves crashed to my ankles as my toes dug deeper into the sand. My ball dress was wrapped and I had tied it up long ago, so that it didn't get wet. The air was crisp and cool, but the chill didn't make you cold, just comfortable.

The ocean looked like a sea of black velvet and the waves that hit the shore were a mixture of pure white and vibrant blue.

In all my life, I never knew just how beautiful the world really was. How, in moments like these, a person could really be at one with the universe. The moon looked bigger and brighter than usual. It was almost as if he had a special glow, that it only gave to me.

"Peacful isn't it?" Edward asked as he took in the surroudning just as I had been. After the celebration for Emmett, and after Emmett and Rosalie's little fight, Edward and I headed down to First Beach for some peace and quiet. It was our place.

"I know, I fell so alive right now. But, calm too. It's a strange feeling." I told him as I continued to look up at the moon.

"Did I mention how much I appreciate you coming to celebrate with my family tonight." He took my head and held it tight with both of his. "It means alot to me. And well, my family as well. They like you. You know that?"

"It's hard not to like your mother." We both nodded as our remembrance of Esme.

Thinking about the Cullen family brought strange thoughts into my head. One one hand, I felt so happy that a family as genuine and kind as the Cullens had accepted me with open arms. I was relieved that they could care less about town rivalry. Carlisle and Esme, were the perfect parents, so it was only natural that Emmett, Edward and Alice should have the same love and compassion running through their veins.

Emmett, so strong and at first, I was a bit shocked to meet him.

Alice, so quirky, who could befriend anyone but was selective in her choices for friendship. I was really lucky to have a friend like her.

And Edward. Edward. What could I say about Edward? No matter what words formed into my head, they all ended up with 'love'. But love wasn't a strong enough word for the way I feel about him. How could I but into words the way he made me feel?

Then, on the other hand...

I still had the Swanks to worry about. Well, James mostly. The court date was coming up soon and I had no idea of the outcome.

I knew James couldn't hurt me anymore. I wouldn't let him hurt me. If is wasn't for my friends and family sticking with me, I didn't know where'd I be right now, certainly not as peaceful. No, James wouldn't be a problem to me anymore, but what about other girls? How would I protect other, innocent girls from the wrath of James? They had to be warned.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward tapped my forehead. I didn't realize I was lost in thought...Edward must know me well.

"James." I said in a low, almost childlike voice.

"You wont have to worry about him for much longer." Edward squeezed my hand tighter for reassurance.

"I'm not worried about him." I looked up to meet Edward's puzzled eyes. "What's going to happen when he gets out and finds someother girl to prey on?" I questioned, almost at tears.

"Bella," Edward began, but I didn't like him finish.

"This is a real problem Edward. What if they let James go with just a slap on the hand?" I shook my head as if it helped me prove my point a little better. "I mean, what's to stop him from trying..." I couldn't finish. I dropped my gaze from Edward and looked back out into the ocean.

"You know," after a few moments of silence Edward spoke again. "I got accepted to V.U. for the fall."

"Really?" I smiled to him. Some part of me knew he was just trying to change the topic, but whatever. I worked. "But why didn't you say something ear..."

"It was Emmett's time to shine." He clarified. "Besides, why would I want to go anywhere else?"

"Yeah," I agreed with him. "They're a great school and it's in Seattle so you can visit your family often."

"Well, that along with other things." His eyes seemed to sparkle with delight.

"Maybe you and Emmett could room together?" I perked with happiness for him. "Oh wait!" I hit my forehead with mock stupidity. "Your probably don't want to be around Emmett when he want alone time with Rosalie."

"No." Edward chuckled, but the glimmer in his eyes stayed put.

"And, Rosalie will be modeling all of next year." I went on. "She said she's signed to a company based in Seattle, so that's good. I mean, she can be near Emmett and still be close to home."

"Yes," Edward agreed...the light still there.

"And with Alice being a senior next year...."

"Alice and you." Edward said as he inched closer to me.

"You don't have to worry about me." There was my small, childlike voice again.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you?" Edward's voice was almost appalled.

"Well, " I hung my head. "Why would you?"

"Silly Bella." He said. "I love you."

"I know you do." I gave him a small smile. "And I love you too. But college is a big deal." Edward shook his head but I ignored him and continued. "And Seattle is a big city full of new things..."

"I don't like new things." He swore to me.

I let out a large amount of air. "So what's the plan?" I asked, meeting his eyes again.

"Well, seeing as Seattle is only an hour from here," Edward rolled his eyes and I play smacked his arm. "Bella, there are weekends and I have your cell memorized my heart." He covered his heart with his right hand to show me he was sincere.

"So..." I couldn't hide my smile anymore. It seemed to get bigger and bigger as the seconds past. "Weekends huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, weekends." Edward moved closer and closer to my lips.

"So, during the week..." I whispered as my nose nudged his nose. "I can..." I inched closer and closer to his lips.

"You can what Bella?" Edward breathed into me. I almost lost in right then.

"I can have a part-time boy toy? Maybe....Mike?" I couldn't hold it any longer! I burst into laughter and held my stomach as it began to hurt from laughing so much.

"You think your funny do you?" Edward asked and his smile grew larger.

I nodded.

"We'll see just how funny you think this is." Edward went to splash some of the water toward me, but I jumped up so fast that I couldn't believe I didn't trip.

"No Edward! Don't!....Please!" I cried! "No! No! No!" I ran from him with one arm holding up my dress so it didn't get wet. "Edward stop!" He continued splashing me! "Edward, think of Alice! She's gonna...." Then I tripped. "Aw." I huffed.

Edward landed on top of me and I looked into his sparkling green eyes. "I love you." He moved my hair from out of my face. Then, his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the trial. It's also the last chapter. I might write a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled k?


	29. Chapter 23 'The Trial' Tanya & James

"She was completely helpless...just laying there." The alluring blond paused to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek. "I couldn't see her face, it was dark and her hair was matted with blood." She hesitated, "I didn't recognize her at first, but her jacket stood out."

"Miss Danali, did you know who it was by then?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, without a doubt." Tanya answered.

"And then what happened?" The lawyer urged Tanya to continue.

Tanya took a deep breath and glanced my way. I nodded my head, letting her know it was ok to go on with her story. "Well," Tanya began, "I started running towards them. It was dark but I knew James was..." She looked back at me and I flashed a abrupt, light smile letting her know her story wasn't upsetting me...much. "He was on top of her! and trying to take her pants off!"

Edward's grip around my waist tightened at the thought of James assaulting me. "I should have been there." He mumbled to himself, I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

"Don't beat yourself up, Edward." I whispered to him. "This wasn't your fault." Edward sighed but did not meet my eyes.

"He was going to rape her!" Tanya cried out.

"Objection!" The Swank's lawyer protested. "She could not possibly know that!"

"Continue Miss Danali." The judge ordered.

"I just remember Jasper knocking James to the ground while I was trying to calm Bella down, but I don't think she understood me."

"What was Miss Swan doing?"

"She was crying, but not hard. I think she was more in shock than anything else."

"And when did Miss Hale enter the picture?" The lawyer questioned Tanya.

I turned my head to glance over to Rosalie, who was sitting not too far from Edward and I. Emmett was next to her, clutching her hand.

"When Rosalie showed up," Tanya let out a lengthly breath. "She was helping Jasper with James but I cried out for her to help me instead."

"So what did you and Miss Hale do then?"

"Rosalie called 911 and I started yelling for help."

"What was Jasper and James doing?" The lawyer handed Tanya a tissue for her tears.

"Jasper had James pinned to the ground."

I swear, I could _feel _Jasper's smirk.

"And Miss Swan, how was she?"

Tanya looked down at her hands resting in her lap, then answered. "By then she had stopped crying. I think shock finally over took her. She was unconscious."

* * *

"Look, I can't help that she regretted kissing me. I mean, we were having fun before she tripped and got all banged up."

Seriously? This was his defense? I tripped?

"Right, right." The Swank's lawyer nodded with the statement. "So you would say that you and Miss Swan were a couple?"

"No, we just..." he eyed Edward and I, then with a smug smile playing with the edge of his lips said, "we just liked to fool around."

Automatically my grip tightened on Edward's hand.

"How long had the two of you been fooling around?" The lawyer asked James.

"Since she moved here from Arizona. Yeah man," James was so into his story he didn't notice my dad, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Tyler, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie, literally shaking with anger.

James continued, "She use to tell me all kinds of things. All the stuff she use to do with boys in Pheonix."

"That's enough!" Charlie yelled.

"Monster!" Alice stood from the court bench.

"That's not true!" I screamed.

Esme pulled in a deep breath of horror.

Jacob's legs were bouncing with anger.

Emmett looked like he was a stone.

Edward looked like he wanting to cry.

"Order!" The judge demanded. "Order in my court! Order!"

"It's not true." I whispered to Edward. He needed to know, if he didn't know already, that I wasn't that type of girl.

"I know that love." He kissed my palm. "I just hate that you have to go through all of this." He squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Mr. Swank, would you please continue." The judge told James.

"Yeah, so after she tripped," James lips pulled up again on the word, _tripped_. "I tried to help her up, but she was laughing and then she pulled me down on top of her." He grinned again, like some kind of an idoit. "That's when she started to fill up my shirt, so I only did what came natural, I started to help her out of her pants."

Then the circus came out, again.

"You're sick!" Rosalie screeched with her fist bunched up on both sides of her.

"He's lying!" Jasper tried to tell the judge. "That's not what happened! He was drunk, assaulting her!"

"Order in my court!" The judge declared, louder this time. "Now, I've heard enough of this Mr. Swank." The judge had a stern look on his face. "You do know that it is against the law to lie under oath?" He asked James.

James said nothing.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough from you. I'd like to speak to Miss Swan now."


	30. Chapter 24 'The End'

"When was the first time you met Mr. Swank?"

"It was the night of the house party down in La Push. We rode in the car together." I answered the lawyer, emotionless.

"And what kind of impression did you get from him?" He asked.

"He was rude, and he made me feel uncomfortable." I didn't bother looking over to Edward for support, I knew he didn't like the fact that I had to remember such terrible things. I wasn't going to look at James either. I knew his eyes would not settle my nervousness.

"How so?" The lawyer edged on.

"Just the things he said," I tried really hard not to remember the way James use to call me 'toots'. "Or, the way he said them. He never met my eyes when he was talking to me. He just kept grinning, despite the fact that our conversation was not friendly at all."

"So you never gave him any reason to believe that you were interested in anything more than friendship?" The lawyer pressed.

"No, absolutely not."

"So where do you think Mr. Swank got the idea that you wanted more of a personal relationship with him?"

"I have no idea."

"That's a lie!" Jessica stood from her seat and screamed to the judge. "She told me since day one that she had the hots for my brother! She wanted him! She did!"

"Shut up." Emmett groaned, annoyed with her.

"I'd like to hear from Bella, and no one else." The judge said, his direction towards Jessica.

"Now, could you please Miss Swan, recall the night of your school's bonfire. The night of the attack." I shuttered. "Start from the beginning. Try your best to remember it all."

I took a deep breath then began to tell my version of how the night played out. "I had volunteered to work the concession stand. My English teacher said it could be used as extra credit so I jumped at the idea. So when I told Edward,"

"Edward Cullen? You're boyfriend?"

"Yes," I hesitated. Why was it so hard to say that Edward was my boyfriend? I'd told him that I'd loved him, which was true. But the word, 'boyfriend' just didn't seem to fit with the way I felt for Edward, it seemed out of place.

"So then Edward decided to work the concession stand with me." I went on. "Everything was going good, everyone was having alot of fun. I remember it was a little warmer than usual, so more people came out to celebrate and cheer on our football team." I let out a large amount of air. "There were people everywhere. Maybe the whole town had showed up." Edward nodded his head, edging me to continue. "I had just served hot chocolate to some customers when James and his friends showed up, drunk."

"Objection! How did she know he was drunk?" The Swank's lawyer leaped from his seat, with Jessica nodding her head behind him.

"I thought they had to be drunk because they were slurring and were off balance. They started to make a fuss, trying to get under my skin I presume." I spoke to Jessica now, avoiding the evil glare of their lawyer.

"Do you remember much after that?" The judge asked me, and in that moment, I didn't feel like the victim anymore. I was not the girl that had been assaulted. I was not the girl that had to rely on her friends to do her dirty work.

"I just remember him coming onto me, then he pushed me to the ground." The images of that night flooded my brain, but I pushed them away. James would no longer have that kind of control over me. James did not own me, he did not scare me. "It hurt really bad I knew that I had broken something, but I was too weak to move." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "He was on top of me by then and I couldn't tell what he was trying to do, all I knew was that I didn't want him there. I wanted him to stop. I wanted to pain to stop. Then, I saw a blond, it wasn't til later that I realized it was Tanya. She helped me, she told me it was going to be ok."

"So Miss Danali was helping you? Assuring you?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, she kept me calm." I looked over to Tanya, and threw my eyes, I let her know just how much I appreciated her. How much I gave thanks to her.

"So when Miss Denali showed up, where was James?"

"He wasn't on top of me anymore. I heard him in the background though, I couldn't see past Tanya's face. And my heart was beating so hard, I couldn't hear anything besides her voice." My own personal angel I told myself, truly happy that someone like Tanya was in this world. I wished, nothing more then for Tanya to find happiness in life. Not with Edward of course, he was mine. I let out a small laugh, thinking of how Tanya use to be. How she and Edward use to have a thing. How strange it is that life changes so much in just a little time.

"Something funny about that night Miss Swan?" The evil Swank's lawyer asked.

"No, just I remember how great Tanya was that night. I owe her everything." I smiled at Tanya's fallen tear, something about the look in her eye told me no one had ever thanked her before.

"Well, I think I've heard enough." The judge said to the court room.

"What about when I woke up in the hospital?" I asked a little confused, didn't the judge want to hear about that?

"No, Dr. Cullen has told me his view and I think that's enough. Court will recess and then I will read my verdict." The court room was filled with a soft mummer and as the judge left to retreat in his study. I made my way back to Edward happy to finally have the ordeal of my testimony over with.

"Let's take a quick walk." Edward ushered me out of the courtroom.

_5 minutes later, outside the courthouse..._

"I want you to know," Edward rubbed circles on my palm. "That no matter what that judge says, we all know James is guilty and he'll never hurt you again."

"I know and thank you." I kissed his nose. "For everything. For your family. For being so nice. For taking care of me."

"Pleasure was all mine. And thank you... for letting me take care of you." We smiled at each other and no other words had to be spoken, we had already said everything we needed to say.

"You know," Edward asked as we stood from the bench, "That this summer is going to be the best summer of my life."

"Really?" I asked, my voice a little higher then I attended. "Special plans?" I joked.

"Yup, with you." He wound his arm around my shoulder and lead me back into the court building.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was thinking camping out by the lake. Or going into Seattle and riding one of those fairy boats. You know, I've lived here all my life, and I've never rode those things."

"That sounds like fun...minus the whole camping thing."

"Camping is fun." Edward insisted.

"Bugs, rain, dirt, cold...what about that is fun?" I asked.

"Marshmellows, hot dogs, camp fires, snuggling up with you." He leaned in to kiss me. "We have to have as much fun as we can this summer."

"Why?" I stopped half way down the hall. "You plan on ditching me this fall?"

"You know better than that." He tugged me forward. He was right, I knew from just the look in his eyes, that he planned to be with me forever. Even if we were just teenagers, in the mist of young love, he meant his word, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't see me with anyone else...ever.

"Guys come on! The judge is back." Jacob popped his head out of the doorway of the courtroom.

Edward took a big breath. "Let's go hear the verdict."

Before he took a step forward to follow Jacob, I kissed him full on the mouth. "No matter what." I whispered.

"No matter what." He agreed.

* * *

"I look at this case with an open mind," The judge started once we were all seated. "I just can't let it go. By todays society, it seems to be ok, if a young male pushes himself on a female. Well, it's not ok with me. It wasn't how I was raised. I can't help but think of what could have happen to Miss Swan that night, if her friends had not showed up to help her." The judge smiled at Tanya, Jasper and Rosalie.

"And to you, Mr. Swank," His voice was now firm. "If I let you get away with what you did to Miss Swan, whose to say you won't try it again? Whose to say that your next victim won't be so lucky. I can't, with a clear conscience, let you get away with this."

"Yes!" Emmett whispered/yelled. His hand made a fist, sure he was already celebrating before the verdict was even read.

"Mr. Swank," The judge took off his glasses and looked James straight into his eyes. "The court finds you guilty of attempted rape in the first degree."

Cheers broke out in the crowd as Edward released me so that my dad could give me a hug.

"The court finds you guilty for assault and battery in the first degree." More cheers.

"And lastly, the court finds you guilty of being drunk in a public setting with minors present." Rosalie cheered the loudest this time, she was all for the children.

"This must be some kind of mistake." Jessica shook her head as the judge read her verdict. "This is all wrong. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"Oh can it." Alice told her.

"You are sentenced to three years in prison with no possibility for parole. After you are released you must attend a sexual predators meeting every other week. You are not to have any contact with Miss Swan or her family for the rest of your life. Is that understood Mr. Swank?" James just nodded his head, in denial I bet. "Alright, take him away." I didn't watch as the guard took James to the back room, where he would be escorted to prison. I heard my family laughing and in full cheering mood, but my attention was not on them. My eyes were focused on the green eyed beautiful man standing in front of me. He was smiling, happy to finally see me happy...so I smiled back.

"I guess it's you and me huh?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Forever...I promise you...forever." And with that, he kissed me for I was sure it wouldn't be our last kiss.

* * *

**So there you have it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I kind - of lost track of the story. I've been working really hard on 'Into The Ocean' it's my new baby. I hope you guys liked the way it ended. If not, I'm sorry. The worse part about writing a story, is that you must end it sometimes, somehow. Review, let me know how you thought it was. Remember, this was my first fanfic so go easy. And I reminder, I DO NOT respond to hate mail/reviews. You can let me know that you didn't like it without being nasty! Oh, and I don't know ANYTHING about law or courtrooms so sorry about all of that! **


	31. Sequel!

**Let me just start off by saying THANK YOU MZCOQUETA!!!! You are possibly the greatest reviewer that I've ever had! And to be honest, I never gave the idea of a sequel much thought seeing as this was my first fanfic story. But...YOU got my wheels in motion!**

Here is a brief summary of the sequel:

The trial is over, James is put away, Bella has great new friends, and an awesome boyfriend, what could possibly go wrong?

How about everything!

After a funfilled summer in Forks, Bella is faced with the tearful goodbyes as she watches her boyfriend and new friends head to Seattle to start college. Which leaves Bella and Alice lonely in Forks, Oh! and did I mention? Fork's school system has yet to figure out what to do with the two schools, people still think Bella is to blame for what happened to James, Jessica is public enemy number one, and the only person who she can talk to about all of this, is 50 miles away in Seattle, Edward. It doesn't help matter when she fins out his new lap partner use to be a swimsuit model! Plus, on top of everything else...it's Bella senior year of high school. SAT, college prep and _prom._

But none of those issue matter to Bella much, when her high school graduation nears and her dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police, is shot.

**Juicy enough for ya? Yeah, yeah....I'm a killer for suspense. **

**So let me know what you guys think? K?**


	32. Sequel is up

Sequel is up. It's called 'Heart of Tanzanite'. Go check it out and be sure to review!


	33. News Flash!

So this isn't an update to this story, sorry. I just really need some help from my fellow Twi-hards.

If anyone has the script for Breaking Dawn Pt. I please, please PLEASE send it to me!

Thank you so much!

Lil' Nessie.


End file.
